Dark Life
by HwiKa.HaeKyu
Summary: DARK LIFE IS BACK! CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Berhasilkah Yesung menyelamatkan Kim Ryeowook dengan bantuan Kyuhyun? YAOI! KyuSung! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer :

Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri.

Fic ini milik HwiKa.

Rate : T

Pair : YeKyuSung (YesungxKyuhyunxYesung) ^^

Genre : Crime, Drama

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Aneh, dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun," ujar seorang namja blonde menatap tajam lawannya.

Seseorang yang dipanggil hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar, tak ada ekspresi sama sekali yang dia tunjukkan pada namja yang tengah bersiap dengan motor besarnya itu.

Kyuhyun pun naik ke atas motornya. Dipakainya sarung tangan hitam dan helm dengan warna serupa. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri saat mendengar suara deruman motor yang berupa ejekan dari namja yang sudah tertutup oleh helm silver disebelahnya.

Diluruskan kembali pandangannya dan ikut menderumkan motornya. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang berdiri di tengah jalan dengan mengangkat sebuah bendera, bersiap mengibarkan benderanya setelah hitungan ketiga.

1

2

3

.

_Cho Kyuhyun._

_Seorang namja tampan, bersurai coklat ikal dan memiliki onyx yang indah. Seorang namja tanpa ekspresi dengan tatapan yang datar hingga membuatnya terkesan angkuh, dingin dan cuek._

.

Kedua motor itu melaju dengan sangat cepat. Tak ayal, sering kali keduanya saling menyalip satu sama lain. Suara deruman kedua motor itu sedikit meredup ketika mereka mendapati sebuah tikungan yang memaksa mereka menurunkan kecepatan motor satu sama lain.

Motor berwarna hitam milik Kyuhyun berhasil mengambil alih posisi pimpinan setelah melakukan taktik pengereman yang sangat hebat hingga berhasil menyalip motor silver itu melalui sisi dalam tikungan ke kiri.

Sebuah pertandingan hebat dan menegangkan mereka tunjukan di jalan raya yang memang sangat lengang ini karena waktu sudah melewati tengah malam. Sebuah pertandingan adu kecepatan kuda besi ilegal yang bisa disebut balapan liar.

.

_Cho Kyuhyun._

_Seorang namja idola yang sangat disegani di kalangannya. Namja yang memiliki sejuta rahasia dibalik wajah tenangnya. Namja yang terperangkap dalam kehidupan dunia gelap._

.

CKIIIT.

Suara ban yang dipaksa berhenti berputar terdengar nyaring di telinga. Beberapa mata berbinar melihat pertandingan menakjubkan itu. Dan beberapa lainnya menganga tak percaya dengan hasil dari pertandingan tadi.

Kyuhyun membuka helmnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengibaskan keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Dia turun dari helmnya dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju bangku kosong yang memang disediakan untuknya. Diambilnya sebotol air mineral yang disuguhkan oleh seorang namja dan meneguknya.

Namja berambut blonde menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Ditatapnya tajam onyx milik Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan datar. Dia merogoh kantong dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat yang cukup tebal. Dilemparkannya amplop itu ke jalan di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Dan namja itu pun pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Kyuhyun melirik arloji dipergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 02:20 A.M.

Diambilnya amplop itu dan beranjak dari duduknya kembali menaiki motornya.

Deruman motor kembali terdengar hingga perlahan-lahan menghilang seiring dengan motor yang dikendarai oleh namja yang telah memenangkan pertandingan tadi.

.

.

.

Cahaya lampu yang baru dihidupkan langsung menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan malas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Dari mana kau?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengan sangar menghentikan langkahnya. Diapun membalikkan badan dan mendapati seorang namja paruh baya berdiri dibawah tangga dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Kyuhyun tahu dengan jelas kalau appanya sekarang pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" seru appa Kyuhyun yang mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Tak ada ekspresi takut sedikit pun yang ditampilkan Kyuhyun melihat ayahnya yang sedang murka ini. Dia tetap memandanya appa-nya sendiri itu dengan datar.

"Sudah berkali-kali appa bilang. Tinggalkan balapan liar itu!"

Kyuhyun mendengus dan memutar badannya bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya.

"DENGAR DULU KALAU ORANG TUAMU BICARA, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Emosi melanda kepala keluarga Cho saat ini melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang seperti tak menganggapnya sebagai seorang ayah itu.

Kyuhyun kembali memutar badannya, "Dan sudah kubilang berkali-kali, berhenti mencampuri urusanku," ujarnya santai.

"DIMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU!"

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus. Dia kesal karena waktunya untuk istirahat terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk mendengar ocehan yang tak akan pernah diindahkannya itu.

Kyuhyun butuh istirahat sebelum mengikuti jadwal kuliahnya walaupun hanya beberapa jam.

"Ck, aku lelah. Kau bisa menunda marahmu sampai besok pagi!"

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR! KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI KESINI!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis. Kalimat ini sudah ditungganya sejak lama.

"Dengan senang hati," ujar Kyuhyun dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

.

_Bisa dilihat kalau namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah anak yang membangkang kepada orang tuanya. Dia tidak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali, bahkan untuk sekedar memanggil dengan sebutan 'appa'. _

_Dan namja ini tak pernah mau disalahkan mengenai sikap dan perilakunya yang seperti itu. _

_Semua yang dilakukannya karena rasa sakit di hatinya, membuat hatinya dingin hingga membeku dan tidak memiliki persaan._

_._

_Kyuhyun tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya dan seorang kakak perempuan. Namun selama 21 tahun bernafas, dia tak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Orang tuanya sibuk dengan bisnis mereka yang membuatnya harus betah tinggal sendiri bersama para pelayan dirumah yang besar ini. Hubungan kedua orang tuanya pun tidak seharmonis yang dibayangkan. Entah sudah berapa kali eomma-nya melayangkan gugatan cerai kepada appa-nya. _

_Yang Kyuhyun benci adalah topeng yang selalu dipakai keduanya. Sebuah topeng manis terpasang diwajah mereka saat sedang bertemu dengan relasi. Dan topeng kebohongan itu akan mereka lepas ketika mereka telah menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini. _

_Tak ada kata-kata indah. Tak ada senyuman manis. Dan tak ada sikap hangat satu sama lain. _

_Yang ada hanya kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Pertengkaran yang tak akan habis. Bahkan mereka tak pernah menganggap diri Kyuhyun sebagai seorang anak yang butuh perhatian karena terlalu sibuk dengan pertengkaran itu. Yang ada malah Kyuhyun yang selalu menjadi kambing hitam pertengkaran mereka. Kyuhyun yang selalu menjadi pihak yang disalahkan. Kyuhyun yang selalu disakiti oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Sedangkan kakaknya sendiri memilih melarikan diri dengan kedok belajar di luar negeri sedari kecil. _

_Apa itu pantas disebut sebagai orang tua? _

_Dan apa itu yang disebut sebagai keluarga?_

_Tak ada kata HANGAT dan KELUARGA dalam kamus hidup Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya terperangkap dalam kegelapan dunia. _

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati setelah membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_From : secret number; no detection_

_Datang ketempatku sekarang!_

_Aku punya tugas untukmu._

_SEKARANG!_

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

Dia tahu dengan jelas siapa yang mengirim pesan itu walaupun tidak tampak satupun nomor disana.

Bagaimana mungkin dia pergi ketempat orang menyebalkan ini sementara dirinya tengah terjebak dalam sebuah kelas sekarang?

Diliriknya seorang dosen yang terlihat tengah mengutak-atik laptopnya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus kesal.

Dia bukanlah seorang mahasiswa yang sering meninggalkan kelas mata kuliahnya. Dia seorang mahasiswa yang terbilang rajin.

Lee Donghae –seorang yang mengirimi pesan singkat pada Kyuhyun- tahu itu dengan sangat jelas. Maka dari itu dia menekankan kata 'sekarang' dalam pesannya.

"Kalian kerjakan tugas tadi. Dan hasilnya kirim ke email saya besok!"

Dosen berkacamata tebal itu keluar setelah mengatakan tugas yang mebuat rutukan bergema keluar dari mulut setiap siswa.

Kyuhyun tentu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik. Dia mengambil tasnya dan langsung menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu memasuki ruangan pribadi yang didominasi dengan warna perak.

Lee Donghae yang tengah duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun itu memutar kursinya, "Kau lama."

Kyuhyun tak membalas perkataan dari seseorang yang merupakan salah satu atasannya itu.

"Ini targetmu selanjutnya. Bermainlah dengan rapi," ujar Donghae yang mengulurkan selembar foto pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah maju dan mengambil foto tersebut. Dilihatnya baik-baik seorang namja yang ada di foto itu.

"Kim Youngwoon. Malam ini pukul 01.00 A.M kesempatan terbaik."

Kyuhyun memasukkan foto tersebut ke dalam saku jaketnya dan kemudian mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

"Kau harus berhati-hati. Sistem keamanan rumahnya tidak bisa diremehkan."

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman seorang Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik arloji ditangannya yang menunjukkan angka 00.45 lalu menatap rumah besar di depannya.

Bisakah dia masuk kerumah besar ini tanpa ketahuan dan menyelesaikan misinya dalam 15 menit?

Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumah megah ini.

Klek. Klek. Kriet.

Pintu perlahan terbuka setelah di utak-atik oleh Kyuhyun.

Pemuda ikal ini pun memasuki ruangan yang besar ini. Maniknya terus melihat kesegala arah. Bersikap siaga apabila ada seseorang yang datang. Dihentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba sebelum melangkah memasuki ruangan lainnya.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang berisi serbuk kapur. Ditumpahkannya serbuk itu ke udara.

Dan kini Kyuhyun bisa melihat adanya sebuah garis lampu berwarna merah yang membentang tepat 1 jengkal dengan kakinya. Garis lampu atau sebut saja alarm infrared, itu membentang dimana-mana.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan melangkahi garis pertama dengan mudahnya. Selanjutnya dia sedikit memiringkan badannya ke sisi kiri. Kemudia dibungkukkan badannya dan mengambil sisi kanan sebagai celah.

Dan kini garis didepannya membentang horizontal setinggi pinggangnya. Kyuhyun bisa saja berjongkok untuk melewatinya, namun tepat 1cm didepan garis itu ada garis lain yang juga berbentuk horizontal setinggi 2 jengkal dari lantai.

Dia tidak mungkin melompati 2 sekaligus, sementara dibelakangnya terdapat garis lain yang hampir menempel dirinya.

Dilirik kembali arlojinya. Dia sudah menghabisakan 3 menit hanya untuk melewati alarm infrared ini. Sungguh merepotkan.

Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk berjongkok dan maju perlahan. Kaki kirinya diangkat dengan hati-hati untuk melewati garis lainnya. Setelah kaki kirinya berhasil menjajak lantai dengan aman giliran kaki kanannya yang dia usahakan untuk melewati garis itu. Kedua tangannya menopang ke belakang. Sedikit sulit untuk melewati garis dengan kakinya yang panjang itu. Beruntunglah ini adalah garis terakhir.

Kyuhyun menghela napas setelah berhasil menjajakan kedua kakinya di lantai. Sekarang posisi tubuhnya mirip dengan orang yang tengah berjalan layaknya kepiting. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan bantuan dorongan oleh kedua telapak tangannya. Sedikit lagi.

Sekarang dia kembali memutar otak untuk meloloskan kedua tangannya dengan sikap tubuh seperti itu.

Dengan sekejap dia memutar tubuh membentuk posisi push up yang kini membuatnya sangat leluasa untuk bergerak.

Dia pun berdiri dan menaiki sebuah tangga yang ada didepannya.

.

.

.

Lokasi target yang bernama Kim Youngwoon itu berada di lantai 5. Dimana terdapat hanya sebuah pintu berwarna coklat.

Tangan pucat Kyuhyun yang terlapis oleh sarung tangan hitam itu terulur untuk memutar kenop pintu. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat matanya melihat sebuah tombol-tombol angka di pinggir pintu. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal karena artinya dia harus menggunakan sebuah password untuk masuk ke ruangan di depannya itu.

Kembali di buka tas miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah i-pod buatannya sendiri. Dia mengaktifkan sistem deteksi yang ada di i-podnya dan mendekatkannya pada alat sensor password itu.

Sebuah lampu berwarna hijau menyala terang, yang berarti dia berhasil mendapatkan passwordnya.

48509.

5 digit angka terlihat di layar i-podnya. Dia pun mengetikkan angka yang sama hingga bunyi terbukanya kunci mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pintu.

Didorongnya pintu besar itu dan mulai melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati.

Sebuah ruangan besar dengan penerangan yang sangat menyilaukan. Hanya terdapat beberapa barang seperti buffet, sofa dan televisi di ruangan sebesar ini.

Obsidian Kyuhyun bergerak liar mencari seseorang yang menjadi targetnya kali ini. Hingga kakinya mulai melangkah saat maniknya melihat sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan.

Kriet.

Sebuah suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Kyuhyun. Ruangan ini sangat berbeda dari ruangan besar dan silau sebelumnya. Hanya sebuah cahaya lilin yang berpendar ke seluruh ruangan yang sekelilingnya dipenuhi oleh rak yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku.

Srak.

Mata Kyuhyun memicing saat mendengar sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari sebuah meja.

Srak. Srek. Srek. Tak!

DOR!

Kyuhyun membelalak saat sebuah peluru tiba-tiba melesat kearahnya. Dengan sigap dia meghindar ke sisi kiri dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah rak yang menjulang tinggi.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sebuah suara berat menggema dengan indahnya ke seluruuh penjuru ruangan. Sebuah suara yang dipenuhi rasa ketakutan.

Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mulai berjalan mendekati arah dimana peluru tadi berasal.

Sebuah meja didepannya. Pastilah Kim Youngwoon bersembunyi disana.

"PERGI! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriaknya yang tak akan membuahkan hasil.

Kyuhyun telah sampai di depan meja berwarna putih kusam ini. Dia dapat melihat tubuh besar Kim Youngwoon yang terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh bersandar pada meja. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"KALAU KAU BERANI MENDEKAT, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriaknya lagi yang tidak menyadari sosok Kyuhyun yang telah berada dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun rogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil sebuah jarum suntik yang berisi cairan bening.

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu lebih dulu."

Kim youngwoon dengan seketika memutar tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah memegang sebuah jarum suntik. Tubuhnya membeku beberapa detik, namun detik berikutnya dia bersiap untuk menjauh.

Terlambat.

Detik pertama, tubuh besarnya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Detik kedua, napasnya tercekat. Dia mencoba menghirup oksigen sekuta-kuatnya, namun percuma. Dan saat detik ketiga, mata itu tertutup perlahan dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus dan mencabut jarum suntik yang menancap di leher Kim Youngwoon. Dia pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum ada yang memergokinya.

.

.

.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti di lantai 4. Dia tidak mungkin kembali dengan tangga dan kembali tersulitkan dengan garis-garis alarm infrared itu. Diedarkan padangannya dan terhenti pada sebuah jendela.

Cklek.

Jendela itu terbuka. Dia pun langsung melompat ke balkon kecil disana. Diambilnya tali dari tasnya. Dia membuat sebuah simpul di pinggiran pagar pembatas dan melemparkan tali yang cukup panjang itu kebawah. Namun tidak cukup panjang untuk menjejak tanah.

Kyuhyun tak memusingkan hal itu. Dia segera turun perlahan menggunakan tali.

Hap.

Dia berhasil menjajakkan kakinya di tanah. Kepalanya langsung menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar sebuah suara orang yang berlarian.

"Lihat itu dia! CEPAT KEJAR!"

Kyuhyun langsung berlari saat beberapa orang berseragam hitam mengejarnya. Dia melompati semak-semak dan terus berlari menuju area belakang rumah mewah ini.

Setelah dirasa tak ada lagi yang mengejarnya, dia pun memperlambat larinya. Dan larinya langsung terhenti saat seseorang dengam berseragam sama berdiri tepat didepannya.

Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan datar. Memperhatikan dirinya dari ujung kaki ke kepala. Beruntunglah wajahnya tertutupi dengan masker.

Namja yang terlihat sangar namun memiliki wajah yang manis itu berjalan perlahan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik name tag yang ada di bajunya. Kim Jongwoon.

Dia berhenti tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah. Aku tak akan menangkapmu," ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tehenyak dengan ucapan namja disampingnya ini yang membebaskannya.

"Kau tak punya banyak waktu," ujarnya lagi dengan nada memaksa.

Kyuhyun pun kembali berlari sambil terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengenai seorang namja bernama Kim Jongwoon yang membebaskannya itu.

.

.

.

TBC / END ?

.

.

.

Hayooo mau TBC atau End, chingu?

Semua tergentung chingudeul loh.

Kalo banyak yang ngasih tanggapan positif, Fic ini akan dilanjut ^_^

So...

Review Chingu...!


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer :

Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri.

Fic ini milik HwiKa.

Rate : T

Pair : YeKyuSung (YesungxKyuhyunxYesung) ^^

Genre : Crime, Drama

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Aneh, dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri menatap langit biru di balkon kamar apartemen barunya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi malam dimana dia melaksanakan misinya.

Tidak.

Dia bukan memikirkan targetnya yang telah mati dia bunuh itu.

Tapi dia memikirkan sosok namja yang dengan mudah membebaskannya itu.

Dia melihat arloji ditangannya.

06.15 A.M.

Kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh di kasur. Dia belum tidur sejak melakukan tugasnya beberapa jam lalu. Setelah berhasil meloloskan diri, dia langsung menuju kediaman Lee Donghae untuk memberitahu hasilnya. Dan setengah jam lalu, barulah dia sampai pada apartemennya ini.

Dipejamkan matanya saat rasa kantuk menyerang.

Wajah namja bernama Kim Jongwoon melintas di otaknya.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan menyeringai tipis.

"Kim Jongwoon," ucapnya pelan.

Dia pun teringat dengan ucapan Lee Donghae tadi.

.

"_Aku bertemu dengan seseorang dan dia membebaskanku."_

"_Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa tertangkap? Siapa dia?"_

"_Namanya Kim Jongwoon."_

"_Kim Jongwoon? Ck, dialah yang memintamu untuk membunuh Kim Youngwoon itu, bodoh!"_

_._

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Dia memakai seragam SWAT berarti dia polisi. Cih, ternyata itu hanya kedoknya saja," ujar Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri lagi.

"Pantas saja dia membebaskanku. Tapi kalaupun dia berniat menangkapku, aku akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan badannya.

"Cih, ternyata ada saja orang yang lebih hina dariku."

Dia pun terlelap dengan ucapan terakhirnya yang mengejek Kim Jongwoon.

.

_Cho Kyuhyun._

_Selama ini dia menganggap dirinya hina._

_Sangat hina._

_Apa bedanya dia dengan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu memakai topeng itu, eoh?_

_Tak ada._

_Dia pun memakai topeng yang sama. Sebuah topeng datar tanpa ekspresi untuk menutupi segala kejahatannya. Untuk menutupi segala kehinaannya._

_Dia membenci orang-orang yang memakai topeng seperti keluarganya._

_Dia pun membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melepaskan topeng ini._

_Dan satu lagi orang yang masuk daftar yang dibencinya selain keluarganya._

_Kim Jongwoon._

_Entah kenapa, rasa benci yang teramat sangat itu bersarang dihatinya saat mengetahui kalau seragam kepolisian yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menegakkan keadilan itu malah digunakan sebagai kedok dari perbuatannya yang hina._

_Lagi-lagi topeng kehidupan turut berperan dalam kehidupan manusia._

.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tangannya meraba meja nakas disebelahnya mencari ponselnya yang berdering sangat nyaring.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telponku?" teriak suara disebrang sana yang membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau tahu, aku baru tidur beberapa menit yang lalu!"

Dia kesal, sangat kesal.

Tak adakah waktunya untuk beristirahat dengan tenang?

"Tak usah marah-marah begitu! Aku ini bos-mu!"

"Hn."

"Aish, sudahlah. Cepat datang ke tempatku. SEKARANG!"

Tut Tut Tut.

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya dan merutuk seseorang bernama Lee Donghae yang selalu saja menyuruhnya seenaknya seperti ini.

Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar menyegarkan badan. Dan Setelahnya memenuhi panggilan yang menuntutnya itu.

.

.

.

Cklek. Blam.

"YA! Tidak perlu membanting pintu begitu! Kalau rusak kau mau tanggung jawab, eoh?" seru Donghae ketika anak buah kesayangannya itu menampakkan diri di depannya.

"Cepat, ada apa?"

"Aku tahu kau lelah. Aku juga lelah karena ponselku tak berhenti berdering semalaman. Banyak panggilan yang memintamu membantu mereka. Dan aku pun harus menyortir terlebih dahulu mana panggilan yang penting dan harus kau kerjakan."

"Tak usah basa-basi."

"Baiklah. Ada tugas lagi untukmu. Dan kali ini datang dari kantor kepolisian."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Kantor kepolisian?"

"Ya. Mereka ingin kau membantu menyergap pabrik produksi ekstasi terbesar di SEOUL."

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa meminta bantuan? Identitas kita bisa terbongkar!"

"Aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu sebelum menerimanya. Kau tak perlu khawatir," Donghae menghela napas sejenak, "Dia orang yang bisa dipercaya."

"Dia?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Kau ditunggu di kantor kepolisian pagi ini jam 08.00. Mereka yang akan menjelaskan selebihnya padamu."

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Dia ingin sekali berteriak dan melepas topeng datar yang selalu dipakainya itu.

"Berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai seperti semalam," pesan Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangannya.

Donghae menatap pintu yang berjarak beberapa meter didepannya itu sambil menopang dagu.

Sebernarnya namja yang hanya terpaut usia lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kyuhyun ini sungguh mencemaskan keadaan namja yang tadi berdiri di depannya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dia belum mendapatkan istirahat setelah tugasnya semalam, dan dia kembali mendapat tugas lain yang memaksa tubunya itu kembali bekerja.

Donghae kembali menghela napas.

Dia berharap Kyuhyun secepatnya berhenti dari tugas ini sehingga dia tak perlu mencemaskannya seperti ini lagi.

.

.

.

"Silahkan duduk Kyuhyun-shi," ujar seorang namja berseragam hitam yang dihadiahi anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya anda sudah mau membantu kami."

Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anda tentu sudah tahu..." namja itu menghentikan ucapannya ketika Kyuhyun menginterupsi, "Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku."

"Ah baiklah... Begini... Kami akan menyergap sebuah pabrik ekstasi. Pabrik itu memiliki sistem keamanan yang sangat tinggi. Kami meminta bantuanmu untuk memcahkan password-password yang dimilikinya dan menghancurkan sistem keamanan lainnya. Hanya itu. Kami tak akan membawamu dalam bahaya," ujar namja dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Ck, ini termasuk membawaku dalam bahaya, bodoh!" rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap. Kita akan berangkat 15 menit lagi."

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan polisi di depannya yang hendak beranjak dari duduknya itu.

"Ah ya?"

"Apa pabrik itu besar? Dengan sistem keamanan tinggi pastilah pabrik-pabrik besar yang memilikinya. Tapi ini hanya sebuah pabrik ekstasi. Sangat aneh rasanya pabrik ekstasi menjulang tinggi di tengah kota."

Namja berseragam hitam itu kembali tersenyum, "Kau benar Kyuhyun-shi... pabrik itu kecil. Dan letaknya ada di pedalaman, bukan di tengah kota."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Berapa orang yang dikerahkan?"

"Aku mengerahkan 1 pasukan yang berjumlah 5 orang."

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, "5 orang? Apa itu tidak terlalu sedikit?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kyuhyun-shi. Kami sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Oh ya, kami sudah menyiapkan seragam SWAT untukmu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kali ini, "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak pantas memakainya."

"Tapi kau harus memakainya, Kyuhyun-shi... itu seragam anti peluru," ujarnya tegas.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Namja itu tetap tersenyum menanggapi sikap angkuh dari Kyuhyun, "Baiklah... Sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan anak buahku padamu. Ayo ikut aku."

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan lain disana dan terlihat 4 orang namja tengah duduk dan sedikit berbincang. Mereka bangkit seketika dan membungkukkan badan ketika melihat pimpinan mereka datang.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Tan Hankyung."

"Lee Sungmin."

"Kim Heechul."

"Kim Jongwoon."

Kyuhyun yang tadinya tidak memperhatikan langsung menoleh kearah seseorang yang menyebut dirinya Kim Jongwoon.

"Dan aku Park Jungsoo."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam seseorang bernama Kim Jongwoon di ujung sana yang juga menatapnya datar.

"Ya! Aku tahu kalian saling kenal. Tapi tak perlu saling tatap-tatapan seperti itu kan," seru namja cantik bernama Kim Heechul yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenal?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Yesung bilang dia punya kenalan yang bisa membantu kami dan dia menghubungimu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Aku tak suka sikapnya," gerutu Heechul.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat. Kalian siap?"

Keempatnya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Park Jungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Van hitam itu melaju memasuki kawasan tersembunyi yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar dan berhenti di depan sebuah tembok yang menjulang tinggi.

Ke 6 orang turun dari van itu.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Sesaat dia merasa takjub dengan tembok besar yang digunakan menjadi pagar ini.

"Ayo ikut aku," seru Leeteuk yang mulai berjalan diikuti yang lain.

Mereka berhenti tepat disebuah gerbang besar berwarna hitam. Mereka semua melirik ke atas melihat ujung pagaar yang tinggi ini.

"Waw," gumam seorang namja bermata kelinci, Lee sungmin.

"Bagaimana cara kita memasukinya?" tanya Hankyung yang memeriksa tiap celah pagar itu.

"Kita harus memanjatnya," jawab Leeteuk yang membuat keempat anak buahnya itu langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Yang benar saja? Pagar ini sangat tinggi!" protes Heechul.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti arah tembok yang membawanya ke timur dan berhenti tepat di sudut tembok itu. Dia kembali melangkah maju menyisir tembok-tembok itu.

"Ayo ikuti dia," perintah Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lekat sebuah pintu besi didepannya. Dia menoleh saat mendengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekat.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kita bisa masuk dari sini," ujar Kyuhyun.

Terdapat sebuah kotak besi yang menempel di samping pintu besi itu. Jari-jari Kyuhyun dengan terampil memasukkan kode-kode memusingkan kepala yang sebelumnya telah dia lacak.

Klik.

Pintu besar itu terbelah dua dan memperlebar jalan masuk mereka.

"Hebat," gumam Sungmin yang takjub melihat kemampuan Kyuhyun.

"Aku masuk lebih dulu bersama Sungmin. Hankyung dan Heechul di belakangku, lalu Kyuhyun dan terakhir Yesung. Yesung-ah, kau harus berhati-hati karena kau di bagian paling belakang dan kau harus menjaga Kyuhyun-shi."

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk.

Dengan posisi yang sudah ditetapkan, mereka memasuki pabrik temaram itu.

Yesung menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan sebuah pistol dan beberapa peluru padanya.

"Aku tidak memakai pistol."

"Pegang saja. Ini untuk jaga-jaga."

"Tidak. Aku tak akan pernah memakai benda itu," ujar Kyuhyun keras kepala.

Yesung berdecak dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Diletakkannya pistol beserta peluru pada telapak tangannya. Dan ternyata Yesung lebih keras kepala dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasukkan pistol itu ke saku dalam jaketnya dan kembali menyusul para polisi lain.

"Kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali?" tanya Heechul yang memelankan suaranya.

"BERHENTI!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan botol berisi serbuk kapur dan maju ke arah Leeteuk. Ditaburkannya serbuk itu ke udara. Dan kini mereka bisa melihat garis-garis infrared yang terbentang.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah setelah menyadari kaki mereka hampir menyentuh garis itu.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya melihat sebuah dinding besi lainnya yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Dia mengeluarkan senter dan menyorotkan lampunya ke sekitar dinding itu. Sorotan lampunya terhenti pada sebuah kotak besi kecil di dinding besi itu dan sebuah tombol di sisi dinding lainnya.

"Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan mematikan alarmnya..." ujar Kyuhyun yang mengangkat kaki kirinya, hendak melompati garis pertama. Namun diurungkan niatnya itu setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Sial!" gerutunya dan melempar ranselnya ke lantai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk heran melihat Kyuhyun membongkar ranselnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Keluarkan senter kalian. Periksa ada berapa CCTV di dinding!" seru Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat para polisi itu melaksanakan perintah Kyuhyun.

"Satu," teriak Sungmin.

"Aku menemukan satu di sudut," ujar Hankyung.

"Denganku jadi tiga," tambah Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah benda berantena panjang yang hanya memiliki satu tombol di tengahnya. Benda itu memancarkan gelombang aneh yang menimbulkan bunyi desingan tipis setelah Kyuhyun menekan tombolnya. Entah itu benda macam apa, namun semua lampu hijau dimasing-masing CCTV itu mati dengan seketika.

"Aku yakin mereka telah melihat kita. Berhati-hatilah," ucap Kyuhyun yang menggendong ranselnya kembali dan meloncat melewati garis infrared itu satu persatu dengan cekatan.

Klik.

Garis infrared itu menghilang seketika setelah Kyuhyun menekan tombol yang ada di dinding. Kini dia beralih pada kotak kecil di samping dinding besi itu.

Di bukanya tutup kotak kecil itu yang lagi-lagi menampilkan angka-angka. Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan benda pelacaknya dan menempelkannya pada sensor kotak tersebut. Jemarinya kembali mengetikkan sejumlah angka dan terangkatlah dinding besi itu.

"Hati-hati," ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat para polisi itu mengeluarkan pistol yang tergantung di pinggang mereka masing-masing, "Ayo masuk."

Kyuhyun mendahului mereka masuk, namun langkahnya dihalangi oleh Leeteuk.

"Ingat posisimu, Kyuhyun-shi."

"Tak apa. Ini akan memudahkan kita jika ada jebakan," ujar Kyuhyun tenang.

"Tapi, kau tak memakai pengaman apapun," bantah Leeteuk.

Yesung maju dari tempatnya dan menarik kerah baju belakang Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ayo jalan," seru Yesung tak memperdulikan teriakan Kyuhyun.

Mereka maju perlahan dengan pistol di tangan yang mereka todongkan ke segala arah.

Sejauh ini belum satupun orang mereka temui. Hingga mereka melihat tangga.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Maniknya terus bergerak liar mencoba mencari sesuatu. Firasatnya telah berbicara akan suatu hal yang mungkin akan terjadi. Onyx-nya berhenti pada deretan drum-drum besar yang entah berisi apa.

"Cepat bersembunyi dibalik drum itu!" teriak Kyuhyun yang telah berlari lebih dulu, membuat para polisi itu saling berpandangan beberapa detik sebelum ikut berlari di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" bisik Heechul.

DOR!

Sebuah suara tembakan mengejutkan mereka dan memberitahu semua pertanyaan di benak mereka dengan sikap Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tembakkan pelurumu 40 derajat ke arah kiri," bisik Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"MWO? Tapi disana gelap. Aku tak bisa membidiknya."

"Cepat tembak saja!"

"Baik-baik."

Cklek. Tak. DOR!

ARGHH!

Senyum mengembang di bibir Heechul, "Berhasil! Tepat Sasaran!"

Kyuhyun merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan bom asap. Dilemparkannya bom itu ke arah dimana Heechul menembakkan pelurunya tadi.

Asap perlahan keluar sedikit demi sedikit hingga kini menjadi gumpalan pekat.

Terdengar suara batuk dari beberapa orang disana.

"Ayo pergi! Kita naiki tangga itu!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap.

Suara langkah kaki mereka yang berlarian menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Kali ini, Leeteuk tak bisa lagi menahan Kyuhyun untuk tidak memimpin langkah mereka.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, mencoba memberi isyarat agar yang lain ikut berhenti dan diam dibelakangnya.

Ruangan ini terlihat sangat terang, berbanding terbalik dengan ruangan tadi. Sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi mesin-mesin berbagai bentuk. Tak terlihat seorang pun diruangan ini.

"Sepertinya ini ruangan terakhir," ujar Hankyung yang membuat Heechul mengangguk.

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya maju perlahan.

"Hati-hati," seru Yesung yang entah kenapa merasa cemas.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari dan menyandarkan punggungnya disana. Dia berniat melihat apa yang ada dibalik lemari ini namun diurungkan niatnya. Dia menatap lemari yang setinggi tubuhnya ini dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Ditendangnya lemari itu dengan seluruh kekuatan hingga lemari itu pun terjatuh dan terdengar suara erangan seseorang.

"Bodoh," rutuk Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang tertimpa lemari itu.

Tek. Tek. Tek.

Kyuhyun dan kelima polisi disana langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber bunyi. Mereka melihat 1, 2, 3, 4 ... 13 namja berdiri disana dengan membawa berbagai senjata seperti pisau besar dan juga senapan.

"Gawat," gumam Leeteuk.

Seorang namja yang berdiri paling depan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tetap tak berpindah dari tempatnya. Bagian lempeng isau daging ditangannya dia pukul-pukulkan ke telapak tangannya menambah kesan menyeramkan bagi yang melihat.

Namja itu berhenti selangkah di depan Kyuhyun. Pisau itu di arahkan ke leher Kyuhyun bersiap memenggal kepalanya.

Kelima polisi yang melihatnya menahan napas dan mereka sangat heran kenapa Kyuhyun masih bisa tenang dalam posisi seperti ini.

Bugh! Prang!

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menendang tengkuk namja di depannya hingga namja itu terhuyung dan menjatuhkan pisau di tangannya. Kyuhyun menginjak pisau itu dan membuangnya ke belakang dengan sekali tendangan.

DOR!

Sungmin menembakkan pelurunya pada salah satu namja yang telah membidik Kyuhyun dengan senapannya.

"Perang dimulai," gumam Leeteuk yang mengambil posisi bersiap.

DOR! CLANG! ZRASH! ARRGHHH! BUAGH!

Kyuhyun berkali-kali berguling dan bersembunyi diantara meja-meja besi untuk menghindari peluru-peluru yang mengejarnya. Begitu juga para polisi yang tengah mengatasi bagian mereka masing-masing.

"Sial," umpat Kyuhyun dan berdiri menghampiri seseorang yang tengah menghajar Heechul. Ditariknya tubuh namja yang menindih Heechul itu.

BUAGH!

Namja itu terhuyung dengan sekali pukulan telak Kyuhyun pada rahangnya.

Kyuhyun membantu Heechul untuk berdiri dan menepuk pundak namja cantik itu sekilas.

Duagh!

Kaki kanan Kyuhyun menendang seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Maniknya kembali mengitari seluruh ruangan. Hanya 4 orang tersisa. Dan maniknya menemukan sesuatu di sudut ruangan. Menyerupai sebuah pintu dengan menggunakan tipu penglihatan hingga terkesan seperti dinding.

Kyuhyun berlari ke pintu itu dan beberapa kali melompati tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai. Maniknya terus mencari jalur akses untuk memasukinya, namun tidak ditemukannya di tiap dinding sekitar pintu itu.

DOR!

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya saat dia mendengar suara tembakan yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dia melihat tubuh seorang lainnya terjatuh dengan pistol yang masih tergenggam di tangan dan Yesung dengan pistolnya yang masih mengeluarkan asap. Dapat disimpulkan, Yesung telah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya tadi.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan datar ketika Yesung telah berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan Yesung terarah ke gagang lemari besi di sampingnya dan langsung membuka pintu lemari itu lebar-lebar.

Yesung mundur beberapa langkah, "Disana kode aksesnya," ucap Yesung datar.

Kyuhyun langsung melihat ke dalam lemari.

Kosong.

Dahinya berkerut dan langsung menolehkan kepala menatap Yesung.

"Di laci," ujar Yesung yang mengerti maksud tatapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka satu-satunya laci yang ada di lemari itu.

Terkunci.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci serba guna buatannya sendiri.

Cklek.

Laci itu terbuka. Terdapat sebuah tombol merah disana.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun memencet tombol itu dan seketika lampu mati dihasi dengan lampu berwarna merah yang berkedip-kedip.

Pintu rahasia tadi berubah menjadi warna merah dan terangkat perlahan.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung, mencoba melihat namja itu dalam kegelapan dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lorong gelap di depannya.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan lurus dalam kegelapan. Dia tahu kalau Yesung mengikutinya di belakang dari suara langkah kakinya. Namun Kyuhyun diherankan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Dimanakah polisi yang lainnya?

Entahlah. Kyuhyun tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Dia melihat sebuah pintu coklat yang diterangi cahaya merah. Dia berhenti tepat didepan pintu itu dan menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"Kau tahu ini tempat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangguk, "Kediaman pemimpin mereka. Dialah target kita."

"Lalu dia akan ditangkap atau dibunuh?"

"Kepala polisi meminta kami membawanya hidup-hidup. Tapi kalau harus dibunuh apa boleh buat?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan alat pendeteksi kode miliknya dan menempelkannya pada sebuah layar sensor berwarna hijau yang bersinar terang.

Lampu kuning menyala dari alatnya yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, "Tak bisa," gumamnya pelan, "Sensor itu menolak alatku. Apa yang terjadi?"

Yesung ikut memperhatikan layar sensor berwarna hijau itu. Dia melangkah maju hingga berada tepat didepan sensor. Tangannya merogoh saku dalam seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau.

Tak. Srak.

Yesung merobek sebuah kertas hijau pada sensor itu. Kini sensor itu tak lagi berwarna hijau, melainkan berwarna putih seperti lampu.

Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan alatnya pada sensor itu dan kini berhasil.

Perlahan pintu terbuka dan menyebarkan cahaya terang dari dalam ruangannya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dan keduanya mengangguk.

Mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut bersamaan. Dan seorang namja terlihat tengah duduk santai memandang mereka dengan seringaian dari meja kerjanya.

"Well, well... Aku beri pujian untuk usaha kalian yang bisa masuk ke kediamanku. Sungguh mengesankan," ujarnya santai.

Yesung menodongkan pistolnya pada namja itu, "Menyerahlah, Shin Dong Hee!"

"Mwo? Menyerah?" dia terkikik, "Tidak semudah itu. Aku ingin melihat usaha kalian dulu, terutama kau, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan menantang dari Shindong kepadanya.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku bisa bertemu denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan masih terus menatap Kyuhyun, "Jangan kira aku tidak mengenalmu. Tadinya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menghabisi polisi-polisi ini, tapi ternyata aku terlambat. Mereka telah menggunakanmu lebih dulu, cih!"

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang tetap tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-sengan!"

Tiba-tiba pintu samping Kyuhyun terbuka dan tampaklah 5 orang namja kekar dan senjata masing-masing ditangan mereka.

Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah, begitu pun Yesung yang sudah siap siaga dengan pistol ditangannya.

Kyuhyun merunduk saat sebuah kaki melayang kearahnya, diapun mengerahkan kaki kanannya untuk menjatuhkan sebelah kaki sang lawan.

Bruk.

Lawan pertamanya ambruk seketika, namun dengan cepat bangkit kepbali dan melemparkan pisau tipis ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengelak dengan cepat.

Prang.

Pisau itu terjatuh di belakang Kyuhyun.

Ctak. DOR!

Darah muncrat dari perut seorang lawan lainnya yang terkena serangan dadakan dari Yesung.

Saat semua tengah terfokus pada tubuh yang bersimbah darah itu, Kyuhyun melayangkan kaki kanannya dan menghempas tengkuk lawan dihadapannya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun bertumpu pada lantai dan kakinya menendang tepat di wajah lawannya sebanyak dua kali hingga mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

Lawannya mengerang emosi dan berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengepal bermaksud menghantam wajah Kyuhyun.

Krak. ARGH!

Kyuhyun manangkis tangan lawan dan memelintirnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi retakan dan jeritan lawan. Dia pun mengabaikan lawan yang tengah meringis itu untuk membantu Yesung yang berusaha berkelit dari pisau di tangan lawannya.

Kyuhyun berlari dengan cepat. Dia menendang seorang namja di depan Yesung dan dan menarik lengan Yesung bersembunyi di balik sofa.

DOR!

Sebuah peluru menembus sofa itu tepat disamping tubuh Yesung. Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya mencoba melihat posisi musuh dan menarik lengan Yesung yang memegang pistol.

"Tembak," seru Kyuhyun yang telah menyembunyikan tubuhnya lagi namun masih mengarahkan tangan Yesung ke posisi lawan.

DOR!

Kyuhyun dan Yesung serempak berdiri dan melihat tubuh lawan yang ambruk.

"Peluruku habis," gumam Yesung.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arahnya dan merogoh kantungnya mengeluarkan beberapa peluru yang diberikan Yesung tadi.

"Pakailah."

Yesung dengan cekatan mengisi peluru-peluru itu dalam pistolnya.

"Kemana perginya dia?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan yang masih mampu membuat Yesung menoleh.

Yesung pun ikut mengedarkan pandangannya mencari orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun namun nihil. Orang itu tak ada di tempatnya dan tak ada di ruangan yang telah menjelma menjadi kapal pecah ini.

"Dia kabur?" tanya Yesung tak yakin.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya.

Klek.

Yesung langsung terpaku ditempatnya saat dia merasakan telah menginjak sesuatu yang membuat dinding disamping meja kerja Shin Dong Hee itu berlubang dan membuat sebuah jalan masuk.

Kyuhyun dengan langkah cepat memasuki sebuah jalan yang di buka Yesung. Yesung pun berlari kecil untuk menyusul Kyuhyun.

Mereka kembali dihadapkan dengan lorong gelap. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuat Yesung menabrak tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung pelan.

Kyuhyun berbalik mencoba menatap Yesung dalam gelap.

"Tembak ke depan sana!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangguk dan mengeluarkan pistolnya. Diarahkan pistolnya lurus ke depan. Dia hanya mengandalkan insting menembaknya untuk menembak dengan arah yang benar dalam kegelapan ini.

DOR! Argh!

Yesung merasa sedikit gembira tembakannya berhasil mengenai sasaran.

DOR!

ARGH!

Tunggu! Yang barusan itu bukan tembakan Yesung dan suara itu...

Yesung dengan cepat mengeluarkan senternya dan menyorotkan lampunya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sial," rutuk Yesung dalam hati yang melihat darah mengucur dari dada kiri Kyuhyun.

"BODOH! Matikan sentermu!" bentak Kyuhyun disela erangannya.

Rasa emosi seketika menyelimuti tubuh Yesung melihat Kyuhyun yang tertembak. Dia mematikan senternya sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun. Pistol ditangannya kembali teracung lurus ke depan.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Yesung menembakkan seluruh peluru yang tersisa dalam pistolnya. Dan dia menyeringai saat mendengar jeritan dari seseorang disebrang sana. Dihidupkan kembali senternya untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Peluh mengalir di wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang semakin memucat. Dia terduduk lemas dengan memegangi dada kirinya yang dialiri darah. Yesung menatapnya miris. Entah kenapa dadanya sakit melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Teeeettt.

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Lorong itu tiba-tiba diselimuti cahaya merah yang berkedip-kedip.

"Brengsek! Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

Yesung langsung membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan memapahnya kembali ke jalan mereka semula.

"Ughh."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat rasa sakit semakin menderanya. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Tubuhnya lemas, tak mampu berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Dia melepaskan tangan Yesung yang merangkul pundaknya.

"Pergilah. Selamatkan dirimu," ujar Kyuhyun yang semakin melemah.

"Tidak bisa!"

Yesung kembali mencoba merangkul Kyuhyun namun tangannya ditepis oleh pemuda itu.

"PERGILAH! Tak usah perdulikan aku! Setidaknya lebih baik satu diantara kita selamat daripada kita mati bersama!"

Kyuhyun kembali jatuh terduduk karena kedua kakinya tak lagi sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Kita masuk bersama. Dan kita harus keluar bersama!"

Yesung kembali membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan memapah tubuh Kyuhyun kali ini yang semakin melemah.

"Cih, kenapa kau membatuku?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Jangan banyak bicara!"

"Kau tahu apa arti dari suara dan lampu merah tadi?"

Yesung bergeming.

"Dia telah mengaktifkan bom, senjata terakhir yang dimilikinya... hhh... tempat ini... akan segera hancur dengan ledakan bom itu."

"Berhentilah bicara!"

"Kau tak punya banyak waktu untuk membawaku keluar dari sini. Pergilah."

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam cahaya temaram dari senter yang dipegangnya, "Kubilang diam!" ujarnya dingin dengan tatapan tajam yang ternyata berhasil membungkam Kyuhyun.

Yesung menghela nafas lega saat melihat cahaya dari ruangan tadi. Dia mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sofa yang sudah sedikit hancur itu dan berlari mencari lantai yang diinjaknya tadi untuk kembali menutup pintu itu.

DUARRR!

Suara ledakan bom dan getaran dirasakan Yesung dari tempatnya berpijak. Jantungnya berdetak cepat mengingat lubang tadi tertutup kembali menjadi dinding yang hanya diselang satu detik sampai bom itu meledak.

Dirinya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Yesung mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengusap peluh yang membajiri wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang tersenyum di depannya. Entah kenapa dia merasakan desiran aneh dalam hatinya melihat senyum yang terhias di bibir mungil Yesung.

"Kita berhasil," ucap Yesung dan kembali memapah Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Nah ini lanjutannya chingu.

Gimana apakah membosankan dan tidak seru?

Yah itu pasti -_-

.

Gomawo untuk yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan review. Inilah balasan reviewnya...

_Lee eun hee : oke ^^ ini sudah dilanjut chingu... _

_Kyusung shiper : sudah lanjut ^^ apa ini termasuk lama?_

_Rikha-chan : sudah tau kan alasan kenapa kyuhyun dibebaskan Yesung?_

_Thewi Choi : Disini Yesung bisa uke bisa juga seme, tergantung sikon :p_

_Kanna Ayasaki : Hehe, ini udah dilanjut ya... jawabannya ada di chapter ini :D_

_Cloud3024 : jawabannya disini, chingu..._

_YesungieLove : Sipp!_

_Kimlala2770 : Yesungnya cuma 1 kok, dan jawabannya disini :D_

_Yuki like'Cherry : Iya ini TBC kok.._

_WonYeKyu Shipper : Iya ini udah dilanjut, chingu :) Eum, genre romance ya? Nyelip dikit-dikit aja deh ya :p_

_Cloud'yeppa : chapter depan itu diungkap :D_

_Lay : Sudah :)_

_MieraKyusung : apa ini termasuk kilat?_

_Cloud'sHana : Yesung uke kok,, tapi dalam beberapa hal akan terlihat seme ._._

_LidyaImnida : Oke ^^_

.

Oke chingu,, makasih untuk yang udah READ chapter ini... Jangan lupa tinggalin REVIEW ya ^^

No Sillent Reader, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic ini milik HwiKa.

Rate : T

Pair : YeKyuSung = YeKyu dan Kyusung

Cast : Super Junior member

Genre : Crime, Drama, a lil bit Romance

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Aneh, dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menampilkan onyx-nya yang tiba-tiba saja tertutup beberapa jam lalu. Indera penciumannya mencium bau obat-obatan yang membuat kepalanya pusing seketika. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang serba putih ini. Dia menyimpulkan satu hal.

Dia berada di rumah sakit.

Maniknya menoleh saat pintu terbuka. Dan masuklah seorang namja manis yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya dan duduk di kursi yang berada di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun, "Kemarin kau pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah dan kami langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit ini."

Ya, Kyuhyun ingat saat dimana pandangannya mulai mangabur tepat setelah dirinya dan Yesung kembali bertemu para polisi lainnya. Dia juga sempat melihat wajah panik yang ditampilkan para polisi itu.

"Terimakasih kau telah membantu kami. Dan maaf kalau kami malah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung datar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini," ujar Kyuhyun yang berusaha mendudukkan dirinya.

Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun kesulitan untuk bangun pun ikut membantunya.

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis saat dada kirinya sedikit tertekan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung yang telah kembali pada posisinya.

Kyuhyun melengos, "Kau tentu tahu maksudku."

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja nakas sebelahnya. Banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa pesan singkat dari Donghae. Kyuhyun mendengus geli. Dalam hatinya dia merasa senang karena walau bagaimanapun Donghae lah yang selama ini memberikan perhatian untuknya. Dan sekarang dia tengah membayangkan wajah Donghae yang diliputi kecemasan itu. Pastilah bos-nya itu sudah seperti cacing kepanasan sekarang.

Tak mau membuat Donghae murka, Kyuhyun pun menelpon seseorang yang telah dia anggap sebagai hyung-nya itu.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat mendengar Donghae yang mulai berteriak.

"_YA! Kemana saja kau, CHO KYUHYUN? Kau tahu ini sudah berapa jam sejak misimu? Dan kau tak juga datang memberi laporan padaku! Aku tahu kau telah menyelesaikannya! Cepat ketempatku. SEKARANG!"_

Tut.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal saat Donghae memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Bahkan dia belum sempat bicara satu patah kata pun.

Yesung mengernyit heran saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mencabut selang infusnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil jaket juga pakaiannya yang tersampir di sofa, dia masuk ke toilet untuk sekedar ganti baju.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

'_Bukan urusanmu!'_ ingin sekali dia mengatakan kalimat ini, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kalimat yang sama sekali tak dipikirkannya untuk diucapkan, "Aku keluar sebentar, ada urusan. Nanti aku kembali. Kau tunggu saja disini."

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar dan Yesung yang berteriak memanggilnya.

.

.

.

"Kau berani muncul dihadapanku sekarang?" teriak Donghae.

"Kau yang menyuruhku. Sebenarnya aku tak mau."

"Cih, kemana saja kau?"

"Aku mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup di tempat yang tak akan terbayangkan olehmu," ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tempat apa itu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Rumah sakit."

Donghae terbelalak mendengar 2 kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, "MWO? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun melengos, "Cih, bahkan kau tak tahu keadaanku."

Donghae bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Kyuhyun cemas, "Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Tak usah sepanik itu. Aku tak apa."

BRAK!

Donghae menggebrak mejanya kesal, "KATAKAN APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU, BODOH!"

Donghae yang merasa sangat khawatir tak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi.

"Gwenchanayo," ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Donghae membuang muka ke arah lain dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa emosi seperti itu.

"Misiku berjalan dengan baik. Tak ada yang terluka di antara para polisi itu. Target kami pun tertangkap walau dalam keadaan tak bernyawa," lapor Kyuhyun.

"Hm," gumam Donghae asal dan kembali menyamankan diri di singgasananya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan kediaman Donghae untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

Sejujurnya rasa sakit terus-menerus menyerangnya. Namun dia tak ingin memperlihatkannya di depan Donghae. Bahkan sedari tadi dia berusaha menutupi bekas darah yang menempel di jaketnya.

Kyuhyun butuh istirahat total untuk memulihkan keadaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeser pintu kamar rawatnya. Dia melihat sosok Yesung yang tengah menyamankan diri di sofa. Dibukanya jaket dan melemparnya asal ke sofa. Dia buru-buru berjalan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Rasa sakit itu semakin menderanya.

Yesung bernajak dari duduknya dan membantu Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yesung yang khawatir melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Seketika Yesung menekuk wajahnya, "Kau yang menyuruhku menunggu disini, bodoh! Tahu begitu aku kembali ke kantor. Kau pikir aku tak punya pekerjaan, eoh?" racau Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Tadi aku hanya asal bicara."

Yesung terbelalak, "MWO? Aish, benar-benar kau ini!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Kyuhyun-shi, tak adakah keluargamu yang datang?"

Pertanyaan Yesung berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan onyx-nya yang kini berkilat tajam menatap Yesung mencoba memberitahu sebuah pesan –jangan-bicara-soal-itu-didepanku- pada tatapannya yang membuat Yesung salah tingkah.

"Mianhae," Yesung menunduk.

"Pergilah!"

Yesung kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Mwo?"

"Kubilang pergi!"

Yesung membalas tatapan tajam yang dipancarkan Kyuhyun, "Kau mengusirku, eoh?"

Kyuhyun melengos.

"Aku akan menjagamu disini. Istirahatlah."

Entah kenapa emosi perlahan merasuki tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dia kesal dengan kehadiran sosok Yesung. Dia kesal. Dia benci. Dia membenci Yesung.

"Peduli apa kau?"

Yesung tersentak mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau menjagaku! Aku tak butuh! Kau sama saja dengan mereka! Aku benci mereka! Dan aku juga membencimu! PERGI!"

Yesung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan, err... terluka? Namun sedetik kemudian Yesung kembali menatap Kyuhyun datar.

"Membenciku?" tanya Yesung dengan seringaian dibibirnya yang membuat Kyuhyun muak melihatnya, "Apa alasanmu membenciku?"

"Karena kau hina!" ujar Kyuhyun pelan namun dengan kadar dingin mencapai titik beku, "Kau tahu, aku membenci orang-orang hina seperti dirimu yang selalu menutupi kebusukan dirimu dengan topeng diwajahmu itu!" lanjutnya masih kengan kadar dingin yang sama ditambah tatapan tajam yang mampu menusuk obsidian milik Yesung.

"Aku hina?"

"Tak ada yang lebih hina dari seorang polisi yang membunuh orang."

Yesung terhenyak dan sedetik kemudian memicingkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun, "Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun-shi? Kurasa kau lebih hina dariku."

Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya.

"Topengmu itu lebih tebal daripada topengku. Berapa banyak kau sudah membunuh orang? Dan kau selalu menutupi identitasmu sebagai _secret agent_ itu dari orang-orang, kan? Kau selalu memakai topeng datar tanpa ekspresimu itu kepada semua orang. Kau tak bisa menhakimi orang lain dengan alasanmu seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Yesung tajam, "Asal kau tahu. Orang yang paling kubenci di dunia ini adalah... diriku sendiri!"

Yesung kembali terhenyak. Dia merasakan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba merasuki hatinya. Yesung tak tahu harus mendeskripsikannya seperti apa. Dia merasakan seperti sesak, kaget, cemas, atau iba itu seperti bercampur menjadi satu. Yesung benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak butuh belas kasihan darimu," ujar Kyuhyun yang telah kembali pada sisi 'datar'-nya.

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun terhenyak dan tanpa sadar terus memandang senyum Yesung.

Yesung kembali duduk di kursinya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh surai coklat milik Kyuhyun dan membelainya lembut, "Seharusnya kau tak banyak bicara. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu," ujar Yesung lembut masih dengan senyuman yang terhias di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya sekarang. Dan diapun sepertinya terhipnotis untuk terus menatap obsidian dan senyum milik Yesung.

"Pejamkan matamu. Tidurlah."

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, entah pengaruh dari belaian lembut Yesung yang membuatnya nyaman atau karena telah lelah memandang Yesung, Kyuhyun tak tahu. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menyembunyikan permata onyx di balik kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

_Cho Kyuhyun._

_Seorang secret agent dari sebuah perusahaan rahasia bernama "Dark Circle" yang dikelola oleh Lee Donghae. _

_Dark Circle adalah sebuah perusahaan yang melayani masyarakat dengan tugas yang mengandung unsur RAHASIA. _

_Membunuh, mencuri, menculik, atau apapun itu akan dilakukan oleh agent-agent rahasia mereka. Tak hanya perbuatan keji dan tak berperasaan seperti itu, mereka juga menerima misi untuk menolong atau pun membantu seseorang. Seperti_ _halnya Cho Kyuhyun yang mendapat misi membantu pihak kepolisian. Walaupun sebenarnya sangat beresiko apabila terlibat kerjasama dengan anggota berseragam hitam itu. _

_Kyuhyun telah mengabdi selama 4 tahun di Dark Circle. Dan dia menjadi agent kesayangan Lee Donghae karena kemampuannya yang luar biasa. Walaupun sering kali dirinya terluka dalam misi, namun dia tak pernah sekalipun gagal melaksanakan tugasnya._

_Cho Kyuhyun._

_Tak pernah takut dengan yang namanya tertangkap dan penjara. Dan dia juga tak takut dengan kematian yang kerap kali hampir datang padanya. Justru dia sangat menanti sang kematian itu datang padanya._

.

.

.

Yesung menghela nafas. Tangan kanannya masih terus bermain pada helaian coklat milik Kyuhyun. Dia tak sadar kalau hal itu sudah dilakukannya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Entahlah, Yesung merasa sangat nyaman melakukannya. Maniknya terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Terlihat sangat damai, pikirnya.

Yesung kembali teringat dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Ya, pemilik nama Kim Jongwoon ini tak menyalahkan soal dirinya dianggap hina dan dibenci. Tapi yang Yesung permasalahkan adalah bahwa Kyuhyun yang membenci dirinya sendiri dibanding apapun di dunia ini dan alasannya tentang topeng. Kyuhyun melupakan satu hal, pikir Yesung. Dunia ini adalah panggung sandiwara. Semua orang pasti memiliki topengnya masing-masing. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus mempermasalahkan hal itu?

Yesung kembali menghela nafas.

Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dipusingkan untuk memikirkan namja yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari lalu itu.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan ponselnya yang tengah berdering.

"Yeobseyo. Waeyo, Teuki hyung?"

"_Yesung-ah, kau dimana?"_

"Aku di rumah sakit, hyung."

"_Rumah sakit? Ah, kau masih menunggu Kyuhyun-shi?"_

"Ne."

"_Bisakah kau ke kantor sekarang? Ada sedikit masalah."_

"Ehm..."

"_Baiklah, aku tunggu secepatnya!"_

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus pergi. Nanti aku kembali. Tunggu aku, ne?"

Yesung tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun beristirahat di kamar rawatnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tengah berteriak tanpa kenal lelah itu.

"Hn."

"_Selamat! Kau dapat tugas lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Untuk lebih jelasnya, datang ke tempatku. Sekarang!"_

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Lagi-lagi keputusan sepihak dari -siapa lagi kalau bukan- Lee Donghae.

Kyuhyun menyingkap selimutnya. Dia menautkan alisnya karena tidak menemukan sosok Yesung disana. Namun tak terlalu di pedulikannya. Dia pun melangkah keluar dari kamar rawatnya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun berada. Menatap gedung megah yang menjulang tinggi di kegelapan malam.

Misinya kali ini adalah mencuri sebuah permata Sapphire yang kabarnya apabila dijual dapat mencapat harga miliaran Won. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya mendengus. Beberapa orang berseragam hitam bertuliskan SWAT di dada mereka terlihat tengah berjaga.

"Cih, dia bilang tempat ini tidak dijaga saat malam," rutuknya kesal karena Donghae telah salah memberi informasi.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat sebuah lengan menariknya ke dalam semak. Kyuhyun semakin kaget saat melihat seseorang yang tengah membekap mulutnya itu.

Ya, dia adalah Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Yesung yang membekap mulutnya.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yesung dengan volume suara paling kecil dan maniknya yang terus beredar kesana kemari takut-takut kalau ada yang melihat mereka.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. Dia heran dengan panggilan dari Yesung barusan _'Kyuhyun-ah?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

Yesung tiba-tiba menatap Kyuhyun horor. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"H-hei, jangan bilang kau..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Ini tugasku. Sebaiknya kau pergi."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kenapa? Kau mencemaskanku? Tenang saja, aku akan kembali dengan selamat."

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat pada Yesung dan menatapnya. Tangannya terangkat dan menepuk kepala Yesung pelan. Setelahnya dia kembali berjalan untuk melanjutkan misinya.

"Gedung ini ada 11 lantai dan permata itu ada di lantai 11. Di setiap lantai mempunyai sistem keamanan yang sama. Pada lantai 1 sampai 10 tidak ada sinar infrared. Hanya ada di lantai 11 dengan bentuk yang sangat rumit. Kau akan menemukan sinar infrared itu tepat di depan pintu masuk. Permata itu ada di ruangan rahasia yang di penuhi oleh sinar infrared disekelilingnya hingga ketinggian mencapai 5 meter. Dan hati-hati dengan pintu rahasia itu. Pastikan kau telah mematikannya sebelum menyentuh pintu atau pun dinding di sekitarnya. Ada jalan keluar rahasia tepat di samping ruang rahasia penyimpanan permata itu. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk melarikan diri. Dan para polisi itu hanya akan berjaga di luar. Aku akan mengawasinya semampuku."

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat dan menoleh ke arah Yesung dengan cepat. Ditatapnya namja yang berdiri membelakanginya itu.

"Berhati-hatilah. Aku ingin mendengar kabar kalau pencurinya berhasil melarikan diri," ujar Yesung yang masih membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Yesung berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap punggungnya. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, namun dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar berpikir. Kyuhyun pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

.

.

Kriet.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu utama gedung besar itu dan dia pun menutupnya kembali dengan hati-hati. Ruangan itu sangat gelap. Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat apapun disana, tapi tangannya tetap merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan alat. Sebuah alat yang dia gunakan untuk mematikan fungsi merekam CCTV pada detik sebelumnya.

Setelah dirasa aman, Kyuhyun meraba setiap dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Cklek.

Berbagai lampu langsung hidup bersamaan hanya dalam satu detik dan kini menerangi ruangan yang sangat luas ini. Dengan mudah Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri koridor dan menaiki tangga yang ditemukannya setelah dia mengambil arah ke kiri saat dia dihadapkan dengan dua arah.

Klik.

Pintu besar di depannya terangkat setelah dia memasukkan password untuk kode aksesnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merutuk kesal karena di setiap lantai dia harus membuka pintu dengan kode akses dan harus menaiki tangga sebanyak itu. Salahkan lift tak berguna yang tak mungkin dia gunakan untuk menyusup seperti ini. Dia akan langsung tertangkap karena semua polisi di luar akan melihat kalau lift itu bergerak naik.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena telah berjuang menaiki ke 10 lantai. Dan kini dia tengah memasukkan kode akses untuk membuka pintu pada lantai 11.

Perlahan pintu terangkat dan Kyuhyun langsung dihadiahi oleh pemandangan garis-garis merah yang melintang layaknya coretan anak balita di depan pintu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Dia mencoba mencari alternatif lain untuk melewati garis-garis itu selain dengan melompatinya. Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga apabila dia harus melewatinya satu persatu.

Maniknya bergerak menyusuri seluruh ruangan dengan pencahayaan minimal ini. Hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menyala. Maniknya terhenti saat melihat ke atap.

"Got it!" gumamnya dan kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kopernya.

Sebuah tali panjang dengan kait di ujungnya. Dia melemparkan talinya ke atap yang memiliki sedikit celah lubang ventilasi. Ditariknya tali itu untuk memastikan kalau talinya menyangkut dengan kuat dan bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia kembali memastikan kalau ujung talinya tidak menyentuh garis infrared di bawah.

Setelah dirasa aman, Kyuhyun menaiki tali itu perlahan hingga kepalanya hampir menyentuh atap. Dia mengeluarkan tali lainnya yang sebelumnya telah dia siapkan dan mengaitkannya lebih jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Kyuhyun berpindah dari tali sebelumnya ke tali berikutnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas kaitan tali sebelumnya dan memindahkan tali itu ke sisi depannya.

Kyuhyun terus melakukannya hingga berganti tali mencapai 5 kali. Dia melompat turun dan kembali memasukkan satu talinya ke dalam ransel. Sementara satu talinya masih tersangkut di atas.

Maniknya kembali beredar mencoba mencari sebuah ruang rahasia yang di maksud oleh Yesung. Namun nihil. Dia tak dapat menemukan pintu rahasia itu dengan mata telanjang.

Di keluarkannya sebuah kacamata hitam dari dalam ranselnya dan mulai memakainya. Kini dia dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah pintu yang diselimuti oleh cahaya merah yang merupakan infrared. Kyuhyun melangkah ke sisi kanan dimana pintu rahasia yang menyerupai dinding itu berada.

Dia kembali memikirkan sebuah cara untuk mematikan sinar infrared itu.

Entah kenapa pandangannya terus tertuju pada sebuah tirai. Dia berjalan menyingkap tirai itu dan mendapati berbagai tombol disana. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan alat pelacaknya dan mendekatinya pada alat sensor disana. Terdengar sebuah suara yang menandakan alatnya berhasil melacak passwordnya. Namun apa yang tertera pada layar tersebut membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sandi suara?" gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan alat lain dari dalam ranselnya. Sebuah alat yang mirip dengan recorder dengan bentuk pipih. Dia mentransfer data dari alat pelacaknya ke recordernya. Sebuah lampu hijau menyala pada alat recordernya yang menandakan transfernya berhasil.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan recordernya pada sensor dan menekan sebuah tombol kecil disana.

"Non-active code access."

Sebuah suara password yang keluar dari alat recordernya.

Klik.

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap pintu rahasia tadi. Dia terkejut karena ternyata dia tidak hanya mematikan sinar infrared itu melainkan telah membuka pintu rahasianya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sangat terang tersebut.

Dia dapat melihat permata Sapphire lumayan besar, sebesar genggaman tangan, itu terletak di tengah ruangan yang di kurung oleh kaca, dengan meja yang berdiri setinggi 1 meter.

Dia melihat tuas di sampingnya dan menurunkan tuas tersebut dengan perlahan. Seiring dengan Kyuhyun yang perlahan menurunkan tuas, dengan itu juga perlahan lampu meredup dan garis-garis merah membanjiri ruangan.

Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak melihat banyaknya garis infrared yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu dengan bentuk abstrak. Bahkan tinggi garis-garis itu melebihi tinggi dari Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali memutar otak untuk melewati garis-garis ekstrim ini tanpa harus menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Dia melihat ke atap dan merutuk menyadari kalau atapnya terbilang sangat tinggi sehingga tak memungkinkannya untuk memakai cara tadi.

Ditengah keadaan seperti ini, Kyuhyun masih sempat berpikir gila, berandai-andai dirinya adalah seorang Spiderman. Dia bisa dengan mudah merayap di dinding dan menggunakan jaringnya untuk mengambil permata itu.

Kyuhyun melihat adanya sebuah celah pada atap tepat di atas berdirinya permata itu. Seperti diberi mukjizat, Kyuhyun kembali membongkar tasnya dan mengeluarkan semua alat yang dia perlukan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda seperti sol sepatu dengan tali pengikat dan juga sebuah sarung tangan. Didekatkannya benda itu ke dinding dan ternyata benar seperti dugaannya. Sepatunya dan sarung tangannya terbuat dari magnet dan dinding itu terbuat dari besi. Tentu magnet akan menempel pada besi. Dengan cepat dia menempelkan sepatu magnet miliknya di bawah sepatunya dan mengikatnya dengan kencang. Dia pun melapis sarung tangannya dengan sarung tangan magnet. Dia juga mengikatkan sebuah tali pengaman pada pinggangnya. Digulungnya tali yang telah terikat sebagian di pinggangnya itu dan dimasukkan ke kantung.

Kyuhyun perlahan menempelkan telapak kanan sepatu magnetnya pada dinding dan dia menempelkan kedua tangannya hingga terakhir kaki kirinya menyusul. Dia mencoba menyesuaikan dirinya dengan keadaannya sekarang yang menyerupai seorang Spiderman. Setelah dia berhasil menyesuaikan diri. Dia langsung merayap ke atap dan kini mulai berjalan terbalik dan berhenti tepat pada celah yang dia temukan. Tali dalam kantungnya tadi dikeluarkan dan dikaitkannya pada besi di celah itu. Dia melepaskan tangannya yang menempel di atap juga kakinya, dan perlahan turun hati-hati dengan berpegangan erat pada tali yang menggantung.

Tubuh Kyuhyun kini tepat berada di atas permata Sapphire. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah obeng kecil dan membuka kaca yang menutupi permata itu. Tangannya terulur hingga akhirnya menyentuh permatanya.

TEEEEETTTTTTT.

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar suara alarm berbunyi dan lampu kini berkedip dengan warna merah dan hijau bergantian. Kyuhyun tak menyadari adanya sebuah alarm pada permata itu. Inilah kesalahannya yang fatal.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Hehehe, TBC nih chingu. *evil smirk*

Jangan bunuh diriku, ne? Hihihi

.

Oya aku mau jelasin masalah pair Yekyu dan Kyusung nih.

Karena ada yang minta Yesung seme dan Yesung uke juga dan berhubung aku bingung pilih yang mana, jadi aku kasih dua-duanya deh biar adil ^_^

Gimana, chingu? Pada setuju kan! *sambil deathglare + nodongin pisau*

.

.

Nah sekarang balas Review... Gomawo untuk yang sudah memberikan review di chap sebelumnya *bow*

1013world : Hehe, gomawo. Aku bikin Yekyu dan juga Kyusung lho. Gapapa kan?

BabyGirl : Gomaeo ^^ Yesung seme ada kok :D tapi bagi-bagi ya sama Yesung uke :) gimana?

Derfly3424 : haha, benarkah? Gomawo ^^

YesungieLove : Kyu selamat kok ^^ hehe, bagus deh kalo deg-degan :D

Gyurievil : Haha, gapapa kok. Oke ini udah dilanjut ^^

Kyusung shiper : Gomawo udah suka ^^ ne, ini udah dilanjut.

kyuElf : benarkah seru? Gomawo ^^ emm, kibum ya? Akan kupikirkan dulu, chingu :D

Cloud : Oke, sudah dilanjut :)

Cloud3024 : hehe, ne sudah di lanjut, chingu ^^

trueetr : Yekyu dan Kyusung, chingu. Dua-duanya ada kok ^^

wenny sparkyu : Wah benarkah? Gomawo ^^

Lee eun hee : hehe, iya ini ada romance dikit kok. Hm, ya deh gapapa jadi silent reader. Tapi kalo ada waktu di tunggu lho reviewnya :D

woonwoon : hehe, gomawo ^^ bisa kyusung bisa Yekyu lho. Gapapa kan?

MiraKyusung : sudah lanjut, chingu. Tapi ada YeKyu-nya juga lho, chingu. Gapapa kan?

YEKYU SHIPPER : Gomawo ^^ hehe, ada juga Kyu seme. Gimana? Boleh kan?

Cloud'yeppa : Benarkah? Gomawo ^^ beberapa jawaban ada yang udah terungkap dan ada yang belum :D

Cloud'sHana : Gomawo ^^ hehe, ne sudah di lanjut, chingu.

.

.

GOMAWO untuk yang sudah READ chap ini. Sekarang waktunya REVIEW, chingu!

No Sillent Reader, eotte?


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic ini milik HwiKa.

Rate : T

Pair : YeKyuSung

Cast : Super Junior member

Genre : Crime, Drama, a lil bit Romance

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Aneh, dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

Terlihat beberapa orang berseragam hitam tengah berjalan mondar-mandir. Dan dengan serempak mereka terbelalak ketika mendengar suara alarm. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Pencuri.

Semua berebut masuk ke gedung untuk menangkap sang pencuri, menyisakan seorang namja manis yang terdiam di tempatnya. Terlihat jelas diwajahnya kalau dia tengah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

Dia pun ikut berlari, namun dengan arah yang berlawanan dari para polisi lain.

.

.

.

"Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Dia segera mengambil permata Sapphire tanpa ragu dan melompat ke lantai. Tak di pedulikannya lagi kalau sekarang dirinya telah menyentuh banyak sinar infrared. Toh dia telah ketahuan, pikirnya.

Dia membuka sepatu dan sarung tangan magnetnya dengan cepat, menyambar ranselnya yang tadi dia geletakkan di lantai dan langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ck."

Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat karena jalan keluar rahasianya harus menggunakan kode akses. Diambilnya alat pelacak dari ranselnya dan langsung mengetikkan tombol password. Pintu terbuka perlahan. Kyuhyun menutup pintunya dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga.

DOR!

Kyuhyun tak lagi mempedulikan suara tembakan yang ditujukkan padanya. Dia menoleh kebelakang terdapat 3 orang polisi yang mengejarnya.

Terlihat sebuah pintu didepannya yang membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega. Dia segera menyambar kenop pintu. Terkunci.

"Sial!"

Kyuhyun terjebak. Dia segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat ketiga polisi tersebut telah menodongkan pistol padanya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan maju perlahan kearah polisi-polisi itu. Ditundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menyerah?

Kaki kanannya yang panjang itu langsung melayang kearah ketiga polisi secara tiba-tiba membuat mereka membelalakkan mata.

PRANG!

Tendangan Kyuhyun tadi berhasil menjatuhkan ketiga pistol itu sekaligus.

Buagh!

Kyuhyun menendang pipi mulus seorang polisi.

Bugh!

Dan kini sebuah hantaman dari kepalan tangannya yang mengenai perut polisi lainnya.

Seorang polisi dibelakangnya menangkap pergerakan Kyuhyun.

DUAGH!

Dengan sikunya Kyuhyun menghantam polisi yang mendekapnya itu.

Tak bermaksud melukai para polisi itu, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mencari kunci serba guna miliknya dan langsung membuka pintu keluar.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget saat dia baru saja membuka pintu dan seseorang langsung menarik lengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan milik namja yang menariknya itu.

"Aku akan membantumu melarikan diri. Ayo cepat! Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

Kyuhyun menatap sosok Yesung yang terlihat panik di depannya.

"Mana seragammu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Aish, kenapa kau masih sempat menanyakan hal bodoh begitu. Ayo cepat lari," seru Yesung gusar.

Yesung kembali menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk berlari bersamanya.

DOR!

Sebuah peluru melesat tepat disamping tubuh Kyuhyun.

"BERHENTI KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak salah seorang polisi yang mengejar mereka.

"Kesini."

Yesung membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah lorong gelap hingga mereka terjebak dengan sebuah dinding yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

DOR!

Suara tembakan kembali menyapa indera pendengaran mereka.

"Tali! Keluarkan tali!" seru Yesung panik.

Kyuhyun melempar tasnya asal ke arah Yesung dan membalikkan badan menatap beberapa polisi yang telah mengepung mereka. Dia melangkah mundur dan mendekat pada Yesung, mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Yesung.

"Ambil masker di tasku. Tutupi wajahmu," bisik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali pada posisinya. Matanya -yang hanya terlihat karena wajahnya tertutup masker- mentapa tajam pada 4 polisi disana.

"Menyerahlah!" seru seseorang dari mereka.

Kyuhyun tetap bergeming di tempatnya mencoba mencari celah untuk menjatuhkan pistol-pistol itu.

DOR! PRANG!

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget melihat peluru yang mengenai tangan salah satu polisi disana, menyebabkan pistol di tangannya jatuh dan darah mengucur deras dari pergelangan tangannya. Serempak ketiga polisi lainnya menodongkan pistol mereka ke arah Yesung.

Kyuhyun tak menyiakan kesempatan ini. Para polisi itu lengah terhadap pergerakannya membuat Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah mendekat ke arah mereka.

Ditendangnya pistol di tangan salah satu polisi dengan kaki kanannya. Dan dengan cepat kaki kirinya ikut bermain menghantam tengkuk polisi tadi.

DOR!

Satu polisi lagi jatuh terkena tembakan Yesung.

Bruk!

Yesung terjatuh di tempatnya, kakinya lemas, pistol dalam genggamannya terlepas begitu saja, tubuhnya pun bergetar. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung sekilas.

DOR!

Sebuah peluru melesat menuju ke arah Yesung. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dan langsung berlari.

Yesung terhenyak saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berlutut di depannya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pundak Yesung.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

Yesung mengangguk ragu.

"Uhuk."

Yesung terbelalak saat melihat cairan merah yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Hatinya kembali diselimuti rasa cemas. Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas dan terjatuh.

Yesung menatap satu-satunya polisi disana yang terdiam ditempatnya. Ditatapnya tajam polisi itu. Dia mengambil kembali pistol yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke tubuh polisi itu.

DOR! Bruk!

Yesung kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun setelah memastikan polisi yang dia tembak tadi tak lagi bergerak.

Dia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan susah payah.

"Uhuk."

Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bertahanlah. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini," ujar Yesung panik.

Tanpa disadari, air mata telah mengalir membasahi masker yang menutup wajah Yesung.

Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba bangkit. Dia berjalan tertatih meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berlutut ditempatnya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tali dari dalam ranselnya dan melemparkan kaitnya ke puncak dinding di depannya.

Yesung masih terdiam ditempatnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dia takut. Dia khawatir.

Ditatapnya terus punggung Kyuhyun yang tak berhenti mengalirkan darah. Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat luka tembak yang didapat Kyuhyun untuk melindunginya. Air matanya tak juga berhenti mengalir. Dia merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan mendekat pada Yesung dan berlutut di depannya.

"Uljima," ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

Yesung dapat mendengar deru nafas Kyuhyun yang mulai tak teratur.

Kyuhyun membuka masker yang menutupi wajah Yesung dan menangkup wajah mungil itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dihapusnya aliran air mata di pipi Yesung dengan lembut.

"Gwenchanayo," ujarnya memastikan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Mianhae, ini salahku..."

"Pakai seragammu lagi, kembalilah menemui rekanmu yang lain. Akan sangat mencurigakan kalau kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Isi kembali pistolmu dengam peluru yang penuh," ujar Kyuhyun yang masih sempat-sempatnya memberikan petuah pada Yesung ditengah keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun dan beranjak untuk pergi.

"Aku ikut denganmu," ujar Yesung yang menahan lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam, "Jangan bodoh. Mereka langsung akan mencurigaimu! Aku pergi!"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati dinding dimana talinya telah terikat kuat. Dia memanjat tali itu perlahan dan duduk di atas dinding itu setelah mencapai puncaknya. Digulungnya tali itu yang kemudian dia masukkan kedalam ransel. Dia melirik ke arah Yesung yang masih terdiam ditempatnya dan memandanginya itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan melemparkannya kepada Yesung. Kyuhyun pun melompat ke sisi lain dari dinding itu.

Dia meringis kesakitan saat berpijak di tanah setelah melompat dari dinding yang tinggi tadi. Kakinya yang menahan seluruh berat tubuh serasa menyalurkan bebannya melalui urat dalam tubuhnya pada lukanya hingga terasa sangat sakit. Dia mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan berdiri perlahan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega saat melihat mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Yesung-ah, gwenchana?" tanya Leeteuk yang melihat Yesung terduduk lemas.

Leeteuk melihat beberapa polisi lainnya yang tergeletak dengan luka tembak dan wajah memar.

Yesung menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menatap kedua tangannya. Tangannya yang telah melukai rekannya sendiri hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang penjahat.

Yesung tak habis pikir. Hilang kemana prinsipnya selama ini? Kenapa dia bisa terjebak dengan seorang penjahat seperti Kyuhyun? Dan kenapa dia malah membantunya? Kenapa?

Yesung sungguh tak tahu alasan dari tindakannya yang telah menyimpang ini. Dia merasa Kyuhyun punya pengaruh yang kuat sehingga dia menjadi lupa diri. Atau mungkin yang dilakukannya ini hanyalah sebatas balas budi?

"Yesung-ah, apa kau terluka?"

Suara Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Gwenchana," ujarnya pelan.

Yesung kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya Leeteuk yang tengah memeriksa keadaan polisi lainnya.

"Baguslah."

Yesung terus menatap Leeteuk. Dia heran karena Leeteuk tidak mencurigainya sedikit pun. Kenapa?

Ya, Yesung telah memakai kembali seragamnya dan mengisi penuh peluru pada pistolnya. Dia tahu dengan jelas apa maksud dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ini untuk membuktikan alibinya. Dan Yesung sedikit melakukan hal ekstrim untuk menguatkan alibinya. Dia membenturkan dahinya sendiri ke dinding dengan cukup keras sehingga berhasil mengalirkan darah.

"Ayo kembali. Kita perlu menghubungi ambulans untuk segera membawa beberapa polisi yang terluka. Dan kita perlu mengobati lukamu."

Leeteuk membantu Yesung untuk berdiri dan mereka pun meninggalkan lorong yang menjadi saksi dari kebohongan seorang Kim Jongwoon.

.

.

.

BRAK.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan keras sehingga seorang pemuda didalamnya terlonjak kaget.

"YA! Tak bisakah kau sopan sedikit!" teriak Lee Donghae.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan lemah ke arah Donghae.

"Kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae ragu. Dia dapat melihat jelas keadaan Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata baik. Donghae segera berlari dari meja kerjanya untuk menopang tubuh Kyuhyun yang akan segera terjatuh.

Donghae semakin panik melihat luka yang ada di punggung Kyuhyun yang sekarang tak sadarkan diri.

Dia menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke ruang operasi khusus.

.

.

.

Yesung terdiam di tempat duduknya dengan terus menatap pemuda yang tengah terbaring lemah dikasurnya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sampai tak bisa melapaskan pandangannya dari sosok Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" ujar Kyuhyun yang merasa jengah dengan aktifitas Yesung selama hampir 15 menit sejak dia datang.

Yesung sekarang tengah berada di kamar apartemen milik Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau memberikanku alamatmu kemarin?"

Kyuhyun mengerling, "Kupikir kau pasti akan merasa bersalah dan tak tahu harus mencariku kemana."

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung sepertinya merasa tak puas dengan jawabannya tadi.

"Molla," Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan Yesung kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?"

Yesung terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Yesung membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Aku tak ingin melibatkanmu dalam masalahku," ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Dasar bodoh. Pikirkan sendiri!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

Yesung menarik kursinya untuk lebih mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk kembali membelai helaian coklat Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menggodanya untuk melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya."

Hening kembali tercipta di antara keduanya. Kyuhyun yang mencoba beristirahat dan Yesung yang kembali berpikir keras.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua ini. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Saat aku tahu kalau kau yang akan mencuri permata itu, hatiku langsung bertolak belakang dengan pekerjaanku. Aku tak ingin kau tertangkap. Aku benar-benar tak ingin melihatmu tertangkap."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali dan menatap Yesung.

"Kau semakin mempertebal topengmu. Kau itu polisi. Tak seharusnya kau melakukan itu!"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Kau yang membuatku melakukannya!"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang karena kau mengenalku jadi kau menyelamatkanku. Aku tak suka!"

Yesung terdiam. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

Dia melakukannya karena dia mengenal Kyuhyun.

Tapi, benarkah begitu?

"Cih," Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yesung.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak seperti ini," ujar Yesung lirih membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya.

Yesung menarik tangannya dari helaian Kyuhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sungguh menyukai pekerjaanku. Aku mengambil pekerjaan ini karena aku ingin menegakkan kebenaran. Aku ingin memberantas seluruh kejahatan yang ada. Kau tahu kenapa aku menyewamu untuk membunuh Kim Youngwoon?"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Dendam pribadi?" tebak Kyuhyun asal.

Yesung terhenyak, "Ya, aku akui hal itu merupakan faktornya sebagian."

"Sebagian?"

"Dia itu saudara tiriku. Tapi kami tak pernah akur satu sama lain, bahkan bisa dibilang saling membenci. Aku muak melihat tingkah lakunya. Dia mengambil seluruh perhatian kedua orang tuaku."

"Kau anak angkat?"

"Dia yang anak angkat! Dia benar-benar memuakkan! Dia mengambil seluruh harta orang tuaku untuk berjudi. Aku mengatakan hal ini pada kedua orang tuaku tapi mereka tak pernah percaya."

"Kau tak menunjukkan bukti?"

"Aku sudah menunjukkannya! Dan mereka malah mengancamku jangan sampai aku memasukkannya ke penjara. Orang tuaku tak pernah bersikap seperti itu padaku. Sebenarnya yang anak angkat itu siapa?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, dia mengambil gelas air minumnya dan memberikannya pada Yesung.

"Minumlah. Tenangkan dirimu."

Yesung mengangguk dan meminumnya, "Gomawo."

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya kembali.

"Tak usah di teruskan kalau kau tak sanggup," ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Yesung menggeleng, "Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau aku tidak se-HINA yang kau pikirkan."

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Sebersit rasa sakit tertorehkan dihatinya.

"Kau tahu, setelah hal itu dia semakin semena-mena. Dia masuk ke dalam anggota parlemen. Mendapatkan kedudukan yang tinggi dengan mengandalkan uang. Dan yang paling memuakkan adalah dia mengambil hak rakyat! Dia korupsi! Sebagai seorang polisi aku benar-benar tak terima! Aku tak mungkin menyeretnya ke penjara. Kedua orang tuaku pasti akan membunuhku saat itu juga."

"Kau lemah hanya karena orang tuamu? Cih!"

"Aku menyayangi mereka berdua walaupun mereka tak pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik."

Kyuhyun merasa kesal sekarang, dia merasa Yesung benar-benar bodoh karena harga dirinya mau saja diinjak-injak seperti itu.

"Aku tak punya cara lain selain membunuhnya dengan tangan orang lain."

Yesung kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat membenci kejahatan. Aku benar-benar membenci orang-orang jahat di muka bumi ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu kenapa aku membantumu. Aku merasakan seperti mempunyai seorang adik kecil yang sangat kusayangi dan aku membiarkannya menyebrangi jalan sendiri."

"Kau menyukaiku, eoh?"

"MWO?" Yesung langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan atau mungkin sebuah pernyataan kerena sekarang jantungnya bedetak sangat cepat.

"Kau mau menyangkalnya? Atau kau tak sadar dengan perasaanmu? Bagaimana bisa kau membantuku padahal kita baru kenal selama beberapa hari, selain karena kau tertarik padaku?"

Yesung terdiam, dia menyadari kalau dia tertarik dengan namja di depannya itu. Tapi tertarik belum tentu suka kan? Lagipula...

"AKU INI NAMJA!" teriak Yesung kesal.

Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

BLAM.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun di tutup dengan Yesung.

Kyuhyun terus menatap pintu itu.

Yesung tak menyadari adanya seringai tipis di bibir Kyuhyun sejak tadi dia berteriak kesal. Yesung sungguh melewati satu hal langka.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan dengan terus-menerus menggerutu.

"Apa-apaan itu! Aku menyukainya? Yang benar saja? Aku ini namja! Dan dia juga namja! Kalau dia yeoja sih tak masalah berkata begitu!"

Terlihat sebuah mobil sedan silver berhenti disampingnya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka perlahan yang memperlihatkan sosok Leeteuk di kursi kemudi.

"Yesung-ah, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku... dari rumah teman."

"Masuklah."

Yesung mengangguk dan membuka pintu penumpang.

"Gomawo, hyung," ujar Yesung setelah duduk nyaman disamping Leeteuk yang kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Baru saja aku ingin menyuruhmu untuk datang ke kantor," ujar Leeteuk dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Ada tugas untukmu."

Leeteuk menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti. Dia mengambil notebooknya yang ada di kursi belakang dan membuka layarnya. Jemarinya dengan terampil mengetikkan sesuatu dan membuka beberapa file. Diserahkannya notebook itu kepada Yesung.

"Kim Ryeowook. Tentu kau tahu dia penyanyi yang tengah naik daun sekarang. Dan dia menjadi korban penculikan."

Yesung menatap Leeteuk tak mengerti, "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan file disini?"

"Copy datanya. Kau harus melacak dimana tempat Kim Ryeowook diculik."

"MWO? Bagaimana aku bisa? Maksudku... bagaimana caranya?"

"Makanya aku menyuruhmu meng-copy datanya."

"Ini data apa?"

"Beberapa hasil penyelidikan terakhir dari beberapa saksi mata. Kemungkinan besar lokasinya ada di hutan. Kau fokuskan saja melacak daerah hutan."

Yesung melengos, "Hyung pikir hutan cuma ada satu, eoh?"

"Itu yang harus kau lakukan!"

Yesung berdecak kesal, "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Lalu siapa lagi? Hanya kau yang free, Yesung-ah. Yang lain sudah punya tugas masing-masing."

Dengan berat hati Yesung menyalin data dari notebook Leeteuk ke flashdisk miliknya.

"Kurasa kita tak perlu ke kantor. Kau mau pulang atau kemana?"

"Kembalikan aku ke tempat tadi!"

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya, namun kembali memutar arah mobilnya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Gomawo, hyung."

Yesung turun dari mobil Leeteuk dan kembali memasuki bangunan tinggi nan mewah didapannya.

Dengan wajah tertekuk, Yesung berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, menunggu sang pemilik membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ada barangmu yang tertinggal?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu membuka pintu dan melihat sosok Yesung.

"Anni..." jawab Yesung yang menerobos masuk ke dalam membuat sang pemilik sedikit merutukinya.

Yesung duduk di sofa ruang tamu Kyuhyun, "Apartemen ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendiri olehmu."

Kyuhyun ikut duduk di sisi lain, "Lalu kau mau tinggal disini, eoh?"

"MWO? Aku tidak berkata seperti itu!" bantah Yesung cepat sebelum Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh seperti sebelumnya dengan menggunakan wajahnya yang datar itu. Ekspresi datar Kyuhyun itulah yang membuat Yesung kesal. Bagaimana tidak, kalau semua perkataan anehnya itu seakan-akan menjadi benar adanya dengan ekspresinya seperti itu.

Yesung mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu dan mencoba fokus pada tugasnya kali ini.

"Boleh kupinjam komputermu?" tanya Yesung ragu.

"Hm, pakai sesukamu," jawab Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Gomawo..."

Yesung langsung duduk di depan komputer yang terletak di ruang tengah dan mulai menghidupkannya. Namun dahinya berkerut melihat tampilan lain yang ditampilkan di layar komputer tersebut.

Yesung kembali beranjak dari duduknya untuk menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaima..."

Yesung tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena melihat Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya. Entah tidur atau hanya pura-pura, Yesung benar-benar tak ingin mengganggu istirahatnya. Jangan lupakan keadaan Kyuhyun yang masih bisa dibilang jauh dari kata baik.

.

.

.

Yesung mengetukkan jarinya di meja dengan pandangannya yang terus menatap layar komputer dengan tampilan masih sama seperti saat dia menghidupkannya satu jam yang lalu.

Sebuah layar berwarna silver dengan lingkaran hitam yang terlihat seolah membentuk sebuah lubang di tengah dinding yang dapat menembus ke dimensi lain.

Selama satu jam Yesung memandangi layar itu, sebenarnya dia bukan mencari cara untuk membukanya, melainkan terpana melihat lingkaran hitam pekat disana. Dia merasa seolah dirinya tersedot ke dalam lubang itu dan pikirannya pun kosong seketika.

Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya terhenyak melihat Yesung yang memandangi tampilan layar komputernya. Dia segera mendekati Yesung, menarik keybord dari tempatnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat. Dengan seketika tampilan itu menghilang dan menampilkan layar Desktop seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun melihat Yesung dengan cemas. Dia menggoyangkan tubuh Yesung untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah... kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yesung yang baru menyadari sosok Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Kyuhyun tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi oleh Yesung. Dia menarik Yesung menjauh dari komputernya dan mendudukkannya di sofa, setelahnya dia pergi menuju ke dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali membawa segelas es teh susu. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Yesung dan menyuruh Yesung meminumnya.

"Berapa lama kau melihatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Yesung selesai meminum setengah gelas dari teh susu itu.

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Habiskan."

Yesung menurut dan langsung menghabiskannya dan meletakkan gelas kosongnya di meja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung yang heran melihat sikap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saat pertama kali menghidupkannya dan melihat tampilan seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nadanya yang sedikit meninggi membuat Yesung terhenyak dan sedikit takut.

"Aku sudah ingin memberitahumu tadi, tapi melihatmu tidur... aku tidak tega membangunkanmu," jawab Yesung pelan.

"Ck."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau hanya melihatnya selama satu jam. Beruntunglah karena aku terbangun."

Yesung semakin terlihat takut, "Kenapa?"

"Saat melihatnya minimal 10 menit tanpa mengalihkan perhatianmu pada hal lain kau akan terhipnotis. Dan akan benar-benar fatal kalau kau melihatnya lebih dari 3 jam."

Yesung terhenyak.

"Melihatnya membuat pikiranmu kosong dan perlahan akan menghilangkan satu persatu memorimu. Dan 3 jam adalah waktu maksimal untuk menghilangkan seluruh memori otakmu."

Yesung tertegun. Dia benar-benar tak tahu. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar takut. 'Adakah memorinya yang hilang selama satu jam itu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak usah takut. Aku sudah memberi penawarnya yang sudah kucampurkan ke dalam minuman tadi. Memorimu tak akan hilang. Kau hanya perlu istirahat beberapa menit."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau bisa istirahat di kamarku."

Yesung menggeleng, "Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Tugas apa?"

"Melacak tempat persembunyian penculik."

"Itu bisa kau lakukan nanti."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Tak bisa! Nyawa seseorang sedang ada padanya."

Kyuhyun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil laptopnya. Dia meletakkan laptopnya di meja dan mengaktifkannya. Yesung sedikit takut melihatnya.

"Disini tak ada alat hipnotisnya," ujar Kyuhyun yang seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yesung.

"Kenapa komputermu ada alat seperti itu?"

"Untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada yang sembarangan membukanya. Sebelumnya aku tidak tinggal di apartemen."

"Lalu kau tinggal dimana? Bersama keluargamu?"

Kyuhyun melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Yesung yang membuat Yesung terdiam.

"Mana datanya?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

Yesung memberikan flashdisknya pada Kyuhyun dan langsung membuka data yang dimaksud Yesung.

"Jadi korbannya penyanyi?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan sambil terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang membaca data untuk tugasnya kali ini.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat menemukan satu hal yang aneh.

"Pelaku pernah menghubungi keluarga korban dan meminta tebusan. Kalau keluarga menerima bukankah seharusnya pelaku mengirimkan alamat pada keluarga korban untuk tempat pertukaran atau setidaknya rekening bank. Kenapa tidak ada informasi kelanjutannya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung, "Kau menyadarinya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tak percaya kalau Yesung menyebutkan poin-poin yang menurut Kyuhyun aneh.

Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku tak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan."

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada layar laptopnya.

"Kita bisa melacak sinyalnya saat dia menghubungi keluarga korban," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tanyakan berapa nomor ponsel keluarga korban yang dihubungi oleh pelaku."

Yesung mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Hyung. Kirimkan aku nomor ponsel keluarga korban yang dihubungi oleh pelaku. Aku tunggu secepatnya!"

Yesung langsung mematikan ponselnya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari seseorang disebrang sana.

"Data ini terlalu sedikit untuk diteliti," gumam Kyuhyun.

Tak lama, Yesung menerima sebuah pesan yang berisi nomor ponsel dari keluarga korban yang dihubungi pelaku.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka software pelacak sinyal dari laptopnya dan memasukkan nomor ponsel itu. Kyuhyun memasukkan waktu satu minggu terakhir untuk jangka waktu yang diminta. Dan dalam beberapa detik saja puluhan, atau mungkin ratusan sinyal berbeda terlihat memenuhi layar yang tadinya kosong itu.

"Waw," gumam Yesung yang takjub melihat kecanggihan laptop milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus menggeser scroll bar ke bawah untuk mencari tanggal saat pelaku menghubungi nomor itu.

Kyuhyun berhenti pada tanggal 12 April 2012, pukul 00:01 A.M. Dan dia terhenyak melihat tidak terlacaknya identitas nomor dan sinyal dari pelaku.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Dengan buru-buru, Kyuhyun menyalin data itu dan membuka sebuah software lain yang membuat Yesung mengerutkan dahinya bingung karena Kyuhyun berkali-kali diharuskan memasukkan password. Yesung pun kaget saat Kyuhyun melakukan login dengan background layar itu adalah gambar yang tadi menghipnotisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung yang melihat kepanikan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Yesung. Dia masuk ke akses jaringan Dark Circle. Jemarinya dengan lincah meng-click sana-sini. Membuka sebuah server dan memasukkan data yang tadi telah diambilnya.

Dia menunggu detik-detik loading itu dengan gelisah hingga keluarlah 10 digit nomor acak.

Kyuhyun kembali meng-copy nomor itu, keluar dari server pelacak tadi dan membuka sebuah folder lainnya.

Terlihat sebuah folder berwarna hitam pekat bernamakan 'Blacklist'. Kyuhyun membukanya dengan sedikit ragu dan kembali memasukkan 8 digit kode. Nomor tadi dimasukkannya ke dalam kotak pencarian disana.

Dan keluarlah sebuah _Name Id_ juga nomor tadi yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Aku tahu siapa pelakunya."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Huft...

Rasanya Chapter ini yang paling melelahkan dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

.

Oya, mulai dari chapter ini dan seterusnya aku pakai KyuSung ya... Jadi mian untuk yang minta Yekyu.

Kenapa akhirnya aku pilih Kyusung?

Karena di sini Kyuhyun terlihat seme banget. Emm, maksudnya terlihat dingin, cuek dan angkuh. Rasanya aneh kalau Kyuhyun harus menjadi seorang Uke dengan karakter begitu.

Oke, sifatnya mungkin bisa meluluh dengan hadirnya Yesung. Tapi... aku mau ngambil sifat naturalnya. Yang terlihat alami. Meluluh perlahan tapi tidak seutuhnya hingga membuatnya terkesan sebagai Uke. Itu yang alami menurutku.

Mohon dimengerti ya, chingu.

Sebenarnya aku juga Yekyu Shipper kok.

.

Seperti biasa nih chingu. Sumbangin Reviewnya ya biar aku terus semangat ngelanjutinnya.

Aku bisa update kilat gini karena Review dari chingudeul loh...

I still hope no sillent reader ^_^

Gomawo chingudeul.

.

.

**Review Reply! Gomawo yang sudah Review ^^**

Cloud3024 : nasibnya Kyu sudah tau kan :D

kyuElf : Ini udah apdet :D umurku 17thn, chingu. Kamu?

Derfly3424 : ini udah dilanjut ya ^^

Kyusung shiper : udah lanjut ya :D

Cloudyeye : kalo berasa jadi pencuri aja sih gapapa. Tapi kalo jadi pencurinya ga boleh loh :D

Thewi Choi : Haha.. iya, chingu :)

Lee eun hee : haha, gomawo ^^ romance gak janji loh kalo banyak :P

yeyepapo : Ne ^^ ini udah lanjut chingu. Gomawo ^^

woonwoon : Aku juga kembali ^^ aduh jangan terlalu berharap ya untuk requestnya :P

sam : iya... ini udah di lanjut ^^

Cloud'sHana : Haha... iya ini udah lanjut, chingu ^^

i am sparkyu : Benarkah? Gomawo ^^

Jung Ryuhee : Haha, gomawo. Tapi mian ya, Kyu seme...

Gyurievil : Hehe, gomawo. Saranghaenya jangan ke Kyu tapi ya :P

Schagarin : Hm, iya kalo diluar aku juga berpikiran begitu kok :D tapi untuk di fic ini Mian ya..

YesungieLove : haha, iya ^^ hehe... setiap chapter akan ku buat deg-degan kekeke *evil smirk*

Cloud'yeppa : Getar-getar cinta? di tunggu aja ya :D

autumn104 : hehe, gomawo loh ^^ Hm, aku pikir-pikir dulu ya.. Makasih sarannya ^^

Cho SungHyun : benarkah? hehe gomawo ^^ aku emang suka nonton film barat :D udah dilanjut ya..

aKYU CLOUD : Gomawo ^^ romancenya dikit-dikit aja ya :P

MiraKyusung : Ukenya Yesung.. oke udah apdet ya ^^

.

**Jeongmal Gomawo, chingudeul ^^ **

See ya next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

ATTENTION!

Saya -Hyunka- meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan -yang teramat sangat- untuk update fic ini. Maaf telah mengecewakan dan membuat reader sekalian menunggu -sangat- lama. *bow 90 derajat*.

Semoga readerdeul memaafkan diriku ini :''

DARK LIFE IS BACK!

Desclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic ini milik HwiKa.

Rate : T

Pair : KyuSung

Cast : Super Junior member

Genre : Crime, Drama, a lil bit Romance

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Aneh, dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di balkon apartemennya, terlihat seperti tengah memandang hamparan langit hitam yang luas dan bertabur bintang. Namun sebenarnya pikirannya tengah melayang jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang ini. Dia memikirkan seseorang yang tadi dia curigai sebagai pelaku penculikan. Berkali-kali otaknya selalu mengakhiri setiap pemikiran panjangnya dengan kata 'tidak mungkin'. Atau bisa dibilang, Kyuhyun berusaha menolak kenyataan yang baru saja dia dapat.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat ke dalam kamarnya dan seseorang yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Dia berusaha untuk melacak sinyal pelaku dengan susah payah, sementara yang punya tugas sendiri malah tertidur di sofa. Mau tak mau, dia memindahkan tubuh Yesung ke dalam kamarnya.

Well, Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak menyalahkan Yesung yang tertidur tiba-tiba seperti itu. Dia tahu dengan jelas kalau itu adalah pengaruh dari penawarnya yang mulai bekerja. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun terlalu malas untuk berbaik hati memindahkannya, sementara dia sendiri sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan Yesung untuk segera pergi ke kamarnya saat melihat namja itu menahan kantuk.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap langit malam yang terlihat sangat indah. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan namja bernama Kim Jongwoon itu. Hanya dalam beberapa hari saja, mereka berdua sudah bisa dibilang dekat –bukan dalam konteks akrab-. Menurutnya, Yesung telah terlalu jauh memasuki kehidupannya. Dia tidak ingin Yesung semakin 'ikut campur' dalam masalahnya. Walau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun dan Yesung sebenarnya adalah musuh.

Yesung adalah seorang polisi yang seharusnya mengejar dan menangkap Kyuhyun. Bukan malah membantu dan melindunginya. Kyuhyun sadar ada sesuatu yang salah di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.  
Yesung membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyempurnakan penglihatan. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya tertumbuk pada sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya di sofa. Yesung langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dengan segala rasa bersalah yang kini menyergap hatinya.

Dia berjalan mendekat sosok Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Ditepuknya bahu Kyuhyun pelan, mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bangunlah..." panggil Yesung.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Tidurlah di kasur," ujar Yesung pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung beberapa saat dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyamankan diri di kasur. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun merasa pegal tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak mungkin membangunkan Yesung, atau pun tidur seranjang dengannya, kan?

Tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya yang baru dia tutup sekitar sejam yang lalu.

Yesung menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Maniknya melihat laptop milik Kyuhyun yang masih menyala di atas meja. Dia duduk di hadapan laptop itu dan melihat apa yang ada di layar.

Dark Circle.

Itulah tulisan yang Yesung baca. Dan sedetik kemudia tulisan berwarna hitam dengan aksen perak itu berganti dengan gambar penghipnotis.

Yesung segera memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun sekedar untuk jalan-jalan, berhubung waktu sudah hampir pagi.

Yesung merapatkan jaketnya saat angin berhembus. Dia masuk ke swalayan untuk membeli beberapa makanan yang bisa dijadikannya sarapan nanti bersama Kyuhyun. Anggaplah sebagai ucapan terimakasih dari Yesung karena Kyuhyun yang sudah membantu tugasnya, walaupun belum selesai.

Bicara soal tugasnya itu, Yesung menjadi penasaran siapa pelaku yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun terlihat frustasi setelah mengetahui apa yang dia temukan.

Seberbahaya itukah musuhnya kali ini?

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat mengambil bahan-bahan yang dia perlukan dan segera kembali ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya begitu mencium bau makanan. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan terlihatlah Yesung yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja.

"Oh kau sudah bangun? Mandilah, setelah itu kita sarapan," ujar Yesung yang masih berkutat dengan piring-piring di meja makan.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkatis.

"Hm, dan aku tahu kau tak pernah menyentuh dapurmu ini," balas Yesung tak kalah sarkatis.

"Ah ya, aku selalu minum kopi setiap pagi," ujar Kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi yang membuat Yesung merengut.

"Maksudmu aku di suruh membuat kopi, begitu?" rutuknya kesal.

Tak lama Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung duduk dimeja makan. Diminumnya kopi yang telah tersedia disana dan mengambil seporsi nasi goreng yang telah disediakan untuknya.

"Lumayan," komentarnya begitu mencicip sesendok nasi goreng buatan Yesung.

"Ini nasi goreng kelas dunia dan kau cuma bilang lumayan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dan menaikkan alisnya, "Kelas dunia?"

Yesung mendengus, "Lupakan!"

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk makan dalam diam. Hanya suara sendok juga garpu beradu dengan piring yang meramaikan suasana hening itu.

"Sudah selesai? Aku akan mencucinya," ujar Yesung yang mulai membereskan meja makan itu.

"Tak perlu."

"Tak apa. Aku tahu kau sangat malas untuk hal seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada Yesung sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Ck, lebih baik kau kerjakan tugasmu itu!"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun kesal, "Aku tahu!"

Kyuhyun menghabiskan kopinya dan mengambil piring kotor yang ada di tangan Yesung dan mulai mencucinya.

.

.

.

Yesung terus menatap layar laptop Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

Ya, dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Ditolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini ikut duduk disamping Yesung.

"Apanya?"

"Penyelidikanmu?"

"Penyelidikan apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung menyelidik, "Apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi?"

"Tak ada."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan mengerlingkan matanya. Dia menarik laptop di depan Yesung ke hadapannya.

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana melacak tempatnya," ungkapnya.

"Hm," gumam Kyuhyun asal yang membuat Yesung semakin merengut.

"Yak! Kenapa begitu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung heran, "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

"Membantumu? Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu tentang pelakunya."

Yesung mengumpat dalam hati.

"Melacak tempat persembunyiannya sedikit sulit. Semalaman aku mencarinya dan belum ketemu. Ini sulit. Dia orang yang hebat. Dalam masalah IT dia jauh di atasku."

Yesung memperhatikan gerak-gerik jemari Kyuhyun yang sangat lincah mengetik dan mengklik sesuatu.

"Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Buronan Interpol yang tak pernah tertangkap. Semua tindakannya sangat mulus. Kau pasti tahu."

Yesung menautkan alisnya, "Buronan Interpol? Hanya ada dua orang di Seoul yang membuat kami meminta bantuan dari Interpol. Itu adalah kau dan satunya..."

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Yesung, "Kau benar... Kim Kibum."

"Ja-jadi sekarang kami berurusan dengan Kim Kibum itu?" seru Yesung tak percaya.

"Hm."

"Bahaya! Ini sangat berbahaya! Aku harus memberitahu kepala polisi."

"Sebaiknya nanti saja setelah kutemukan tempat persembunyiannya."

Yesung mengangguk pelan dan kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang 'bermain' dengan laptopnya.

"Kau bilang lokasinya ada di hutan, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Yesung kembali mengangguk.

Layar laptop Kyuhyun kini menampilkan beberapa titik wilayah yang menggunakan bantuan GPS. Kyuhyun terus memperkecil skala pada peta wilayah tersebut. Dibukanya sebuah tab baru dan membuka sebuah program lainnya yang akan dia gunakan untuk melacak sebuah sinyal.

"Ck, dia mengunci sinyalnya."

"Aku baru tahu sinyal bisa dikunci."

"Baru kali ini aku menghadapi orang yang mengunci sinyal."

Kyuhyun berpikir keras. Dia terus memutar otak mencari sebuah cara untuk membuka sinyal itu.

"Bagaimana caranya?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Yesung hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berpikir keras. Dia tidak bisa membatu apapun. Yesung adalah seorang ahli IT di kantornya maka dari itu Leeteuk memberikan tugas ini padanya. Tapi dalam kasus kali ini dia jelas kalah jauh -sangat jauh bahkan- dibanding Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Yesung mengernyit heran saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bangun dan mengambil sebuah kabel hitam dan sebuah alat yang serupa dengan radio pemanggil yang dimiliki tiap-tiap polisi.

Kyuhyun sibuk menyambungkan kabel hitam itu dengan laptopnya dan alat berwarna hitam yang memiliki antena panjang itu. Diletakkannya alat itu di samping laptopnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Pelacak sinyal... Aku belum pernah mencoba yang ini."

Kyuhyun mengaktifkan alat itu melalui sebuah program software yang ada di laptopnya. Alat itu mengeluarkan cahaya kuning di ujung antenanya.

Yesung melihat tulisan 'SEARCHING' dengan lingkaran hijau yang berputar yang artinya alat itu sedang melacak sesuatu.

Kyuhyun mengetukan jarinya tak sabar.

"Aish, kenapa lama sekali," gerutunya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan alat-alat seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian dari layar laptop dengan lingkarang yang masih terus berputar ke arah Yesung.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri."

Yesung terbelalak tak percaya, "Benarkah?"

"Kau tak percaya?"

Ting!

Sebuah bunyi pada layar laptop mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

Alat pelacak sinyal milik Kyuhyun menampilkan sebuah tulisan pada layarnya.

"Jadi itu sebuah layar?" tanya Yesung begitu melihat layar yang tadinya juga berwarna hitam sehingga menyamarkan penglihatan.

"Hm."

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil alatnya dan memeriksa tulisan yang ada disana.

Dia kembali pada layar laptop dan kembali membuka GPS yang tadi terlupakan. Diketikkannya tulisan yang ada di alat pelacak itu pada mesin pencari dalam GPS.

Sebuah titik merah dalam GPS itu langsung bergerak cepat dan berhenti pada sebuah wilayah.

Kyuhyun kembali memperkecil skalanya dan menyimpan gambar itu, yang kemudian dia cetak.

.

.

.

"Wah wah, hebat sekali Yesungie... Kau berhasil mendapatkan tempatnya. Kerja bagus," puji Leeteuk yang tengah melihat cetakan lokasi pelaku penculikan seorang penyanyi ternama, "Kalau begitu kita bisa secepatnya membebaskan Kim Ryeowook."

Yesung mengangguk ragu.

Tentu saja dia ragu mengingat siapa yang akan mereka hadapi saat ini.

"Hyung, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Mwo? Katakan saja."

"Ini mengenai pelaku itu... Dia orang yang tangguh. Maksudku, walaupun kita berlima tak akan mudah mengalahkannya sendiri."

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya?"

Yesung terdiam. Dia ragu untuk memberitahukan bahwa Kibumlah pelakunya. Dan kini Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... hanya saja... Untuk melacak tempat itu sangatlah sulit. Aku pun dibantu oleh seseorang untuk melacaknya."

"Seseorang? Ah, pasti Cho Kyuhyun itu kan. Yah, wajar saja dia bisa melacaknya."

Yesung menelan ludahnya. Entah kenapa firasatnya buruk mengenai apa yang akan diucapkan Leeteuk selanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus meminta bantuan Kyuhyun-shi."

Yesung menahan nafas. Dugaannya benar.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk terdiam di sebuah bangku taman. Kebetulan taman ini sedang sepi, jadi dia bisa berpikir dengan tenang.

Yesung masihlah memikirkan tentang mengajak Kyuhyun kembali dalam tugasnya. Ada beberapa hal yang dia takutkan.

Pertama, polisi akan menyergap tempat persembunyian pelaku yang menjadi incaran Interpol. Ini tidak mudah mengingat 'prestasinya' yang terbilang 'gemilang'. Tentu akan sangat menyulitkan. Dan Yesung tahu kalau bersama Kyuhyunlah mereka pasti bisa membawa Kibum ke dalam penjara.

Tapi...

Yesung meyakini kalau Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling mengenal dan itu artinya...

Apabila dia membawa Kyuhyun bersama polisi lain ke hadapan Kibum, otomatis Kibum akan membeberkan kedok Kyuhyun yang juga seorang buronan Interpol. Dan pastinya, rekan-rekannya itu akan menangkap Kyuhyun juga. Itulah yang ditakutkan Yesung.

Para polisi memang tidak tahu bagaimana rupa dan nama Kyuhyun yang menjadi buronan Interpol. Itu karena Kyuhyun yang selalu mengenakan masker dan memang tak pernah tertangkap kamera atau terpergok oleh seseorang. Lain halnya dengan Kibum. Dia juga memang mengenakan masker dan tak pernah tertangkap kamera. Tapi, dia selalu meninggalkan sebuah kartu kecil bertuliskan namanya di setiap tempatnya berulah.

Dan hal kedua yang Yesung takutkan adalah...

Dia takut Kyuhyun kembali terluka seperti sebelumnya. Dan entah kenapa firasatnya buruk tentang hal itu.

.

.

.

"Tugas baru untukmu."

Kyuhyun menatap seorang didepannya dengan datar. Dia benar-benar sudah –sangat- terbiasa dengan tugas-tugas dadakan seperti ini walaupun tubuhnya masih sakit.

"Jangan menatapku begitu! Aku tahu kau butuh istirahat. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin menolak permintaan ini. Tapi yah, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana orang-orang keras kepala itu," ujar Donghae membela diri.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Apa kali ini?"

"Membebaskan seorang korban penculikan."

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, tugasnya hampir sama dengan Yesung, pikirnya.

"Lokasinya berada di tengah hutan."

Oke, kini firasat Kyuhyun mulai tak enak. Jangan bilang kalau...

"Korbannya bernama Kim Ryeowook."

'Sh*t,' rutuknya dalam hati.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus terlibat lagi dengan para polisi itu? Terutama Kim Jongwoon!

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal.

"Dan kau akan bekerja sama lagi dengan polisi. Berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai identitasmu terbongkar."

Kyuhyun menahan rasa kesal di hatinya.

"Sekarang kau tidak bekerja sendiri. Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang mendampingimu."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tak percaya.

"Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Tidak! Kondisimu belum pulih. Aku tak mau ambil resiko. Hey kau masuklah!"

Terdengar sebuah kentukan pintu yang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan dia terbelalak saat itu juga. Dan Kyuhyun kembali menoleh pada Donghae dengan tatapan tajam. Emosinya mulai merambat naik.

"Kim Yesung. Dia akan mejadi partnermu."

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar emosi.

"BODOH!" bentaknya pada Donghae yang kini menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?! Kenapa kau melibatkannya bersamaku!" teriaknya penuh emosi sambil menunjuk ke arah Yesung yang berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Mulai sekarang Kim Yesung telah menjadi bagian dari Dark Circle dan akan bekerja sesuai perintahku, mengerti?" ujar Donghae pelan, namun dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata-katanya.

BRAK!

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja kerja Donghae dan menarik kerah baju milik atasannya itu.

"Kenapa? KENAPA?! Kenapa kau menerimanya, huh?!"

Donghae melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun pada kerah bajunya dengan perlahan.

"Ada yang salah?"

"TENTU SAJA SALAH!"

"Hei, tugas ini hanyalah membebaskan korban penculikkan. Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu. Yesung akan baik-baik saja," ujar Donghae yang kini mengerti akan sikap Kyuhyun dengan emosi meluap tiba-tiba.

"Hanya katamu?" ujarnya melemah, "KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA PELAKUNYA, BODOH?!"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti berteriak! Kau sudah seperti orang gila!"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam dan sedetik kemudian seringai iblis terhias dibibirnya yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun Donghae melihatnya, "Cih, kau akan jadi lebih gila dariku kalau kau tahu siapa pelakunya," ujarnya pelan dan dengan kadar dingin yang mematikan. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

BLAM.

Kyuhyun keluar, menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Aku permisi dulu," ujar Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kejadian yang tidak ia mengerti.

Yesung ikut keluar bermaksud untuk menyusul Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Donghae yang kini terhenyak ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti berjalan yang mendapat hentakan kasar dan tatapan tajam darinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya ketus.

Yesung terdiam. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan sekarang dia merasa takut dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang memancarkan emosi dan... benci.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar memuakkan."

Deg.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya saat rasa sakit menjalar di hatinya.

Yesung tahu dia salah. Tindakannya ini memanglah salah besar. Tapi dia tak punya cara lain. Cara satu-satunya untuk meyakinkan seorang Lee Donghae untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun menjalankan tugas adalah dengan bergabung menjadi anggota Dark Circle dengan jaminan dia akan menjaga Kyuhyun dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk Kyuhyun. Dan setelah ini dia harus rela membuang identitasnya sebagai polisi.

Sebuah kenyataan -sangat- pahit yang harus diterima Yesung dengan lapang dada.

.

.

.

"Yesung-ah, gwenchana?" tanya sesosok leader baik hati dalam pasukan yang kini bertugas menyergap tempat persembunyian pelaku penculikan Kim Ryeowook.

Yesung menghela nafas pelan, "Gwenchana, hyung."

Polisi hanya mengerahkan 1 tim yang beranggotakan 5 orang. Tentu saja ini usul dari Yesung yang tidak mengizinkan membawa banyak anggota. Disini Yesung bertugas menjaga dan melindungi Kyuhyun yang kini telah menyandang nama sebagai buronan intrpol setelah kasusnya mencuri permata Sapphire lalu dari para polisi. Dan akan sangat membahayakan kalau banyak polisi ikut turun dalam tugas ini.

Kini mereka tengah berada dalam sebuah van hitam yang mencoba menerobos hutan untuk menuju tempat persembunyian pelaku.

Yesung melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang diduduk di samping kemudi yang terlihat sangat tenang karena sedari tadi dia sama sekali tidak bicara sepatah katapun.

"Apa benar lokasinya disini?" tanya Hankyung yang mengemudikan van pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat ke depan dengan menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun sangsi.

"Aku sudah mengikuti setiap arah dari peta yang kau buat. Tapi... seharusnya rumah itu ada di depan sini, kan? Kenapa disini tidak ada apa-apa?" Tanya Hankyung yang juga ikut menautkan alisnya.

"Aku akan memeriksa sebentar," ujar Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil.

Diedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Ya, dia tidak melihat sebuah bangunan di sekitar sini. Yang dia lihat hanyalah tanah lapang yang diisi dengan beberapa pohon.

"Harusnya disini," gumamnya heran.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan datarnya cukup lama.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian yang mengambil ranselnya dari dalam mobil dan duduk bersandar di bawah pohon besar.

Dikeluarkan sebuah netbook miliknya dan mengaktifkannya. Dipandanginya layar netbook itu sambil terus memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kalau tak ada bangunan disini tidak mungkin terlacak dalam GPS. Apa yang terjadi?," gumamnya lagi.

Matanya terlihat mulai menerawang, masuk ke dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Invisible view?" gumamnya pelan.

Kini wajahnya sedikit mengeras, ditatapnya tajam area yang seharusnya terdapat sebuah bangunan disana.

"Aku harus mengeluarkan bagunan itu dari pemandangan palsu ini. Tapi..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung yang kini telah duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang langsung menatapnya tajam, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kita ini partner. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, "Apa?"

"Sepertinya itu hanya tipuan," ujar Yesung yang menunjuk area kosong itu dengan dagunya.

"Aku tahu."

"Yah, aku yakin kau pasti tahu. Tapi apa kau tahu kalau kita bisa menyentuh bangunan itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sangsi.

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi aku sudah mencoba berkeliling dan aku seperti menabrak sebuah dinding, padahal di depanku tidak ada apapun."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke area kosong itu, "Cari pintunya," ujarnya pelan.

"Mwo? Bagaimana caranya? Dan bagaimana kalau ada alarm disana?"

Kyuhyun langsung fokus pada netbook yang sedari tadi dibiarkan menyala dipangkuannya. Jemarinya mulai menggeser kursor dan mengetikkan sesuatu dengan lincah.

"Got it," gumamnya yang membuat Yesung menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan layar netbooknya pada Yesung yang menampilkan bentuk sebuah bangunan.

"I..itu?"

"Kita cari letak pintunya."

"Bagaimana kalau ada alarm disana?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Ditepuk celananya yang kotor untuk menghilangkan bekas tanah yang menempel dan melangkah meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung mendengus kesal sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berbicara dengan Leeteuk. Dan kemudian Yesung tersenyum. Setidaknya Kyuhyun masih mau bicara dengannya, pikirnya.

"Kurasa ada disini," ujar Heechul yang tengah meraba dinding tak terlihat di depannya dan kemudian menendangnya kuat, "Arghh."

"Seperti suara besi. Mungkin benar," tambah Hankyung.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita membuka pintunya?" tanya Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi layar netbooknya yang masih menampilkan gambar sebuah bangunan yang lumayan besar dan terdapat sebuah pintu berwarna perak di antara dinding yang berwarna coklat. Diperbesar gambar itu hingga yang terlihat di layar hanyalah pintu saja. Maniknya menangkap sebuah tombol hitam disamping pintu.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan netbooknya kepada Leeteuk dan berjalan mendekati Heechul. Tangannya terulur untuk mencoba meraba dinding tak terlihat itu dan gerakannya terhenti saat dia merasakan sebuah kotak kecil.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan menatap kelima polisi yang ada disana.

"Sekarang waktunya. Siapkan barang-barang yang akan kalian bawa ke dalam. Amankan mobil. Dan isi penuh peluru pada pistol kalian. Cepat!"

"Baik," ujar mereka serempak dan langsung menghambur ke van.

"Ah, Yesung..." panggil Kyuhyun yang membuat langkah Yesung terhenti dan jantung namja manis itu berdetak tak karuan.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, "Ne?"

"Tolong bawakan ranselku," ujarnya datar namun tidak dengan yang dia rasakan dihatinya sekarang.

Yesung mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Kyuhyun terus menatap kepergian Yesung. Ada rasa yang aneh saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya tadi. Ya, dia sadar selama ini tak pernah sekalipun dia memanggil Yesung secara langsung. Ini pertama kalinya dan dia merasa sangat aneh.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran aneh yang sempat melintas. Kini pandangannya kembali terarah pada tangan kirinya yang setia menyentuh dinding tak terlihat itu. Kyuhyun tak mau ambil resiko melepaskan tangannya dan membuatnya kembali bersusah payah mencari tombol ini lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kini bayang-bayang akan diri Kibum berputar di otaknya. Dia sungguh sudah mengambil resiko besar untuk berani ke markasnya ini. Dan resiko terbesarnya itu adalah terbunuh ditangan Kibum.

Dia sudah memikirkan ini berulang-ulang kali hingga akhirnya dia berani mengambil resiko itu dan rela apabila nanti dia harus terbunuh. Namun kini ada yang membuatnya ragu untuk membuka pintu tak terlihat ini dan masuk ke dalam.

Ya, Yesung.

Dialah yang membuat Kyuhyun ragu. Kyuhyun rela apabila dia terbunuh. Tapi kalau Yesung? Dan para polisi lain? Kyuhyun tahu dengan jelas siapa Kibum dan bagaimana orang itu.

"Seharusnya aku memberitahu Donghae," batinnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kami sudah siap."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati kelima polisi itu telah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan pistol masing-masing di tangan mereka.

Yesung berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan ranselnya.

"Kalian sudah memakai baju anti peluru?" tanya Kyuhyun, alih-alih mengucapkan terimakasih.

Mereka mengangguk serempak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membukanya."

Tangan Kyuhyun sedikit turun dan kini dia merasakan adanya tombol bulat. Dia terdiam beberapa saat dan detik berikutnya langsung menoleh ke arah para polisi di belakangnya.

"Cepat sembunyi! Siapkan senapan!" teriaknya yang membuat para polisi disana terbengong beberapa saat hingga mereka lari mencari tempat persembunyian dan melaksanakan perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada tangannya yang seolah menempel di udara karena dinding yang tak terlihat. Ditekannya tombol itu perlahan.

Teeetttt.

Suara bel nyaring berbunyi. Kyuhyun langsung bersembunyi menuju ke sebuah pohon besar. Dilihatnya Yesung yang masih sibuk dengan senapannya dan belum bersembunyi.

Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Yesung dan menariknya untuk bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon yang sangat besar.

Yesung dapat merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya. Entah kenapa sekarang jantungnya berdetak lebih dari biasanya. Yesung terus melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berusaha mengintip keadaan disana. Dan Yesung merasa terhipnotis dengan wajah stoic milik Kyuhyun hingga dia tak bisa mengalihkannya sedikit pun.

Yesung mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan kini dia baru sadar kalau dia tengah berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Kyu..." panggilnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun terus menatap Yesung seolah terhipnotis dengan caramel itu. Namun Yesung tidak mengerti arti dari tatapan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit... sendu.

"Kyuhyun... sekarang..." Yesung menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun menajam.

"Berjanjilah padaku."

"Mwo?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja. Berjanjilah kau tak akan terluka."

Yesung terdiam dan terus menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Kumohon..."

Deg.

Yesung merasakan denyut sakit di hatinya yang melintas seketika saat mendengar seorang Kyuhyun memohon padanya.

"Bukan saatnya..."

"Berjanjilah," Kyuhyun menatap Yesung makin tajam.

Yesung menunduk, "Aku ragu..."

"Cukup berjanji. Aku akan melindungimu."

Rasa itu kembali mengalir di hati Yesung. Sakit, tapi... entah kenapa membuatnya bahagia.

Yesung kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam.

Keduanya terdiam dengan saling pandang selama beberapa detik.

"Aku janji."

Kyuhyun melepas dekapannya pada Yesung. Dan kembali menoleh ke balik pohon.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati karena terdapat tujuh orang yang keluar dari pintu itu dengan baju anti peluru dan senapan di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun kembali mengelihkan pandangannya pada Yesung.

"Kau siap?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Ada tujuh orang disana. Percuma jika menembaknya karena mereka memakai baju anti peluru."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan meledakkan bom asap. Pada saat hitungan ketiga, kau harus segera berlari ke pintu."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Aku yakin mereka mengerti."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan menyusulmu... nanti."

Yesung terhenyak, "Nanti?"

DOR!

Keduanya terdiam mendengar suara tembakan yang tiba-tiba.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa bom asap dari dalam ranselnya. Dia kembali menoleh ke belakang.

Salah satu dari mereka tengah berjalan mendekat ke tempat Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersembunyi.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang.

Dilemparkannya satu bom ke orang itu saat dia tengah menoleh kebelakang.

Yesung menahan nafas.

"Bawa ini," Kyuhyun menyerahkan beberapa bom asap ke tangan Yesung.

"Kau harus ikut denganku."

"Satu... Dua..."

DUAR!

"Tiga! Cepat lari!"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung. Dan dia sendiri berlari menuju ledakan bom asap itu.

"Bodoh," rutuk Yesung yang masih terdiam di tempatnya menatap kepergian Kyuhyun yang malah mencari bahaya itu.

Yesung berjalan tenang ke arah pintu.

Asap hitam pekat mengebul dimana-mana. Suara ledakan pun terdengar silih berganti.

Yesung jelas tahu siapa yang melakukan semua itu.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Dia menatap kedalam lorong yang gelap itu.

"Ah.. Yesung..."

Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Heechul yang terengah-engah.

"Sial... anak itu bermain sendiri! Dia tidak memikirkan nyawanya apa?!" rutuk Heechul.

Yesung mendengus. Dia tentu tahu yang dimaksud oleh Heechul adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua kenapa diam disini? Cepat masuk!" seru Leeteuk yang baru datang bersama Hankyung dan Sungmin.

"Yak! Bocah itu masih disana, hyung," seru Heechul.

Leeteuk mengeluarkan senyuman malaikatnya, "Kita percayakan saja pada Kyuhyun. Ayo kita masuk. Siapkan senjata kalian!"

Leeteuk memimpin yang lain untuk masuk dengan penerangan senter di tangan masing-masing. Sementara Yesung tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Yesung-ah, ayo!" teriak Leeteuk.

"Kalian duluan saja."

Leeteuk menatap Yesung beberapa saat dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Hati-hati," ujar Yesung.

Leeteuk dan yang lainnya pun masuk dan semakin lama makin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Yesung. Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang belum juga kembali membuat Yesung cemas.

Berkali-kali Yesung menghela nafas panjang mencoba menghilangkan sedikit kecemasaannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Yesung langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri disana.

"Menunggumu," jawab Yesung.

"Cih, bodoh. Ayo masuk. Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

Kyuhyun berjalan ke dalam lorong mendahului Yesung.

"Harusnya kau ikut yang lain," gumam Kyuhyun yang masih setia menyinari jalan di depannya dengan senter, begitu juga Yesung.

"Tugasku menjagamu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar badan menghadap Yesung.

"Ada misi lain yang harus kulakukan. Setelah menyelamatkan Ryeowook, kau harus segera lari dari tempat ini bersama yang lain. Mengerti?"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dan beberapa detik kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Kim Yesung!"

Yesung berhenti melangkah.

"Kau harus menuruti kata-kataku," seru Kyuhyun dingin.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Terserah kau mau menyuruhku lari, pergi atau apapun. Aku tak akan melakukannya. Cho Kyuhyun. Tugasku melindungimu, aku akan terus bersamamu."

Yesung kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun mendecih dan berjalan menyusul Yesung. Ditariknya tangan Yesung kuat hingga berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. Ditatapnya tajam manik Yesung. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Yesung.

Yesung bergeming. Dia membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan datar.

"Apalagi yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Tatapannya perlahan melembut.

"Kumohon. Mengertilah," ujarnya pelan.

Yesung terdiam. Sebuah desiran hangat melintas dihatinya.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu," ujar Yesung yang kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Yak! Kau diam dulu, Sungmin!"

"Mwo? Aku daritadi tidak bicara, hyung."

"Tapi kau terus bergerak!"

"Aku kan sedang mencari petunjuk, hyung."

Leeteuk memijit pelipisnya melihat pertengkaran kedua anak buahnya itu.

"Jangan bertengkar disaat seperti ini," ujar Hankyung yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung? Kita terjebak disini," seru Heechul.

Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyorotkan senter ke seluruh dinding.

"Apa kita kembali saja?" tanya Leeteuk yang menyorotkan senternya ke jalan dimana mereka datang, "Cuma ini jalan satu-satunya."

"Ah... Itu Kyuhyun dan Yesung datang," seru Heechul.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Ini jalan buntu," jawab Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung melihat dinding di depan mereka.

"Tak ada jalan sama sekali?" tanya Yesung yang tengah menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Pasti ada jalan rahasia disini," gumam Kyuhyun yang kini melangkah maju mendekati dinding di depan mereka.

Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dinding tersebut, namun sebuah cahaya merah tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelubungi telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Selama 5 detik, akhirnya cahaya itu meredup dan hilang.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya kembali. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ini. Entah kenapa pikirannya selalu menandakan adanya sinyal buruk yang akan terjadi. Dan hal aneh tadi adalah pertanda awal.

'Kim Kibum," gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tak. Cklek.

Semuanya kembali memusatkan perhatian pada dinding tadi yang kini perlahan terbuka layaknya pintu sebuah lift.

Disaat yang lain bersorak gembira, Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya dan jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang.

"Disini ada dua jalan. Sebaiknya kita berpencar saja."

Seruan Leeteuk tadi kembali menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pemikirannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk saat tak mendapat respon.

Yesung yang dapat melihat sikap aneh Kyuhyun, mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung pelan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran buruknya.

Dia mengambil gulungan kertas yang ada di balik jaketnya. Dibukanya gulungan itu yang terdapat 3 lembar kertas.

"Ini denah lokasi bangunan ini," ujarnya seraya memberikan 2 lembar kepada Leeteuk, "Kalian pergilah ke kiri, aku akan ke kanan."

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Hankyung.

"Ya, a..."

"Aku bersamanya," seru Yesung yang memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

Saat itu juga, Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajam pada Yesung.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan mereka. Mereka butuh seorang pakar teknologi untuk menelusuri bangunan ini," ujar Kyuhyun dengan menahan emosinya.

Kyuhyun merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan 5 buah benda kecil seperti kancing dan mebagikannya satu persatu.

"Tempelkan itu di balik jaket kalian," suruh Kyuhyun yang langsung dilakukan oleh beberapa orang, sementara beberapa lainnya masih menatap benda itu dengan heran.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sungmin seraya menunjukkan benda di tangannya.

"Itu alat pelacak. Dengan itu aku bisa memantau arah dan keadaan kalian dari jauh."

Sungmin membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Kalian berhati-hatilah," ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung berjalan cepat ke jalur kiri.

"Ayo kita harus cepat," ujar Leeteuk yang kembali memimpin langkah.

Sementara Yesung yang terus menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan khawatir.

.

.

.

'Brengsek kau Kim Kibum,' geram Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya menatap sebuah pintu yang perlahan terbuka.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan perlahan pintu tertutup kembali.

Kini dia terjebak dalam ruangan gelap dan juga sempit.

Disorotkan lampu senternya ke segala arah. Dan terhenti di atas yang menunjukkan adanya lubang seperti cerobong asap. Dan terdapat sebuah jalan di atas sana.

"Itu terlalu tinggi."

Kyuhyun mencoba merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menyentuh kedua sisi dinding, kemudian menempelkan kedua kakinya ke masing-masing sisi.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Kyuhyun 'menaiki' lubang itu agar tidak merosot dan terjatuh. Sesekali, Kyuhyun berhenti untuk memulihkan tenaga yang telah terkuras.

Drrrrttt.

Sebuah getaran kuat tiba-tiba dirasakan Kyuhyun. Kedua sisi dinding lubang itu perlahan menyempit.

"Sial."

Kyuhyun melihat keatas. Baru setengah dia menaiki lubang ini. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kyuhyun kembali menaiki lubang.

Dinding itu semakin menyempit yang membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan untuk menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Seperempat jalan lagi harus dinaiki Kyuhyun.

Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah, tenaganya mulai habis. Sementara dinding semakin menyempit hingga kini kedua tangannya hanya bisa ditekuk.

Sret.

Bagian dinding yang licin membuat Kyuhyun merosot. Dengan cekatan, dia menahan kuat dengan kedua tangannya mengakibatkan rasa panas yang luar biasa di telapak tangannya.

"Sial."

Dinding semakin menghimpit tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tali yang terdapat pengait di ujungnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun melemparkan tali itu ke sebuah jalan disana.

Tak.

Ditariknya tali itu untuk memastikan kalau pengaitnya menancap kuat. Setelah dirasa aman, Kyuhyun langsung memanjat tali itu dengan terburu-buru.

Dinding itu kini hanya berjarak tinggal 1 jengkal dari kedua sisi tubuh Kyuhyun dan terus menerus memangkas jaraknya.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Dia tahu dengan jelas apa arti dari bunyi tersebut.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung! Dibelakangmu!"

DOR.

"Hei! Aku menemukan pintunya!"

Bugh. Duag.

"Teuki hyung dan yang lain masuklah. Selamatkan Ryeowook. Biar aku yang mengurus mereka."

Ctak. Dor.

"Itu tidak mungkin Jongwoon!"

Buagh. Kretek.

"Arrggh..."

"Heechul hyung!"

DOR!

"Hyung, kau tak apa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Argh, tulangku, tanganku... Sepertinya patah," jawab Heechul yang meringis kesakitan.

Yesung menoleh ke arah Heechul masih dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Teuk hyung dan Sungmin cepat selamatkan Ryeowook! Hankyung hyung kau bawa Heechul hyung ke tempat yang aman. Kalau bisa bawa dia keluar dari sini!" teriak Yesung.

Yesung mengambil beberapa peluru dari kantungnya dan memasukkan ke dalam pistolnya.

"Aku akan mengatasi ini," ujar Yesung pelan.

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Ayo."

Dan ketiga orang lainnya ikut mengangguk.

Leeteuk membuka pintu perlahan dan mendahului yang lain memasukinya. Hingga yang terakhir Sungmin menutup pintu sambil terus menatap Yesung cemas.

"Yesung hyung, hati-hati," gumam Sungmin hingga akhirnya pintu tertutup sempurna.

Yesung menatap tajam lurus kedepan. Digenggamnya pistol itu dengan kedua tangannya dan perlahan diangkatnya ke atas.

DOR!

"KELUARLAH KALIAN SEMUA!"

TBC

.

.

Sekali lagi maaf sebesar-besarnya. Jeongmal mianhae. *bow*

Oya, untuk yg mau menghubungi author/ kenalan bisa di acc pribadi (twitter) :

Hyunka : 26_thq

.

Balasan REVIEW

.

inaKYU : salam kenal juga :) gomawo chingu. Di chap ini sudah diperbanyak Kyusung momentnya. Semoga suka *bow*

123NISSA : Mianhae lama T_T ini dia kelanjutannya *bow*

Kkey : gomawo chingu :) *bow*

Guest : Gomawo :) fic ini masih berlanjut kok *bow*

Fitri MY : gomawo :) ini sudah dilanjut *bow*

Mayahahaha : sudah apdet. Mianhae lama *bow*

Cloudspark : sudah dilanjut. Mianhae lama *bow*

I am sparkyu : gomawo :) sudah dilanjut. Mianhae lama *bow*

AKYU CLOUD : gomawo :) Mianhae lama *bow*

Rayie159 : gomawo :) kyusung moment sudah ditambah *bow*

Cloud'yeppa : wah tebakannya salah chingu ;) gomawo *bow*

Kimlala2770 : hehe, ini sudah dilanjut. Mianhae lama *bow*

Cloud'sHana : gomawo :) Mianhae lama *bow*

Woonwoon : gomawo ne :) mianhae lama *bow*

Debunga0309 : salam kenal juga. Gomawo :) *bow*

Lidya Natalia : gomawo :) Mianhae lama *bow*

MiraKyuSung : romance dikit chingu :) mianhae lama *bow*

WonYeKyu Shipper : romance dikit chingu :) ne cheonma *bow*

Dewi8 : gomawo :) *bow*

Kyuelf : mianhae lama *bow*


End file.
